JOHN 21
by Kevlar Spirit
Summary: Power. One of the many sins of humanity, or in this case, the entire universe. It does nothing but create enemies, even the people you've known all your life...You want to know my story about me and...him? Fine. My name is John Adoniyah, fought all the way from 60s Vietnam to the Present Day United States trying to stop power from getting powerful. Shocked? Good, you should be...
1. Plumbers Not So Gracious

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, Alien Force, nor Ultimate Alien. The shows and their respective characters all belong to Man of Action and Cartoon Network. All right! Let's get on with this!**

* * *

 **Plumbers Not So Gracious(Chapter 1)**

* * *

Location:Mount Rushmore, South Dakota

Time:12:00-1:00

Date:September 7, 1971

Hero:John Adoniyah

* * *

"A Vietnamese guy?" I asked my friend while we were flying in one of the Hueys on our way to the Mount Rushmore monument.

"No." One of my squadmates answered me.

"Um, Korean guy?" I ask back.

"Again, no."

"Alright uh..Japanese?"

"NO! It was a fucking Chinese guy! Are you happy now!? JESUS!" Goddamn I was only asking him a question! I didn't know what the hell was his problem at the time, guess he was undergoing his period, he he.

To get you up to speed, we were on our way to Mount Rushmore to finally end this goddamn war with these fucking assholes we've been fighting for a good two years or so. And trust me, these people were not to be trusted, they were everywhere in this galaxy, including our own planet and even our own country! But with the information we just got from the mission before that we were gonna take the belly of the beast, the fucking monument. But when you'll find out, it became more than that for me...and someone else.

"Alright guys!" My commander called out to us on the radio. "Here's your orders! We head into their fuckin base, blow it to hell, and kill any Plumber douchebag that gets in your way! Am I clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" We all agreed.

By the time we just flew near the monument it was already filled with plasma flying at us at all directions, these guys were ready. We and the other Hueys just kept flying around trying to find a good place to land, but at the same time, dodging all the fuckin plasma and lasers.

"Oh shit!" One of my other squadmates yells out trying to hang on.

"I do not want to die in this shit!"

"HAAANNGG OOOONNNN!"

As you can tell, it wasn't really fun for most of us, but for me, it was usual, fighting a bunch of space Nazis, you kinda have to expect the worst when it came to these people.

"Okay, here we go!" The pilot found us a good spot. "We'll pick you up when you guys are done!"

Dropping us off, we immediately sprinted straight to the place, but my friends right away started dying one by one, and on the way, I saw the Hueys get blasted down to the ground, pissing me the hell off.

Leaving me the only guy running, I kept going with a vengeance, when I saw those Plumber dicks, I start shooting them dead, it was what I was doing, runnin and shootin, all while avoiding all the plasma flying around.

I eventually made to the "entrance" of the base, which was guarded with turrets and a few of those Plumber pricks, so I quickly took out a grenade and threw it out in front of me before I went for a brief cover. After it blew up, I got back up and continued running, only to see that one guy survived, to whom I gave a quick headshot with my M16 rifle as I charged toward him. Once I got to the shiny metal door, it slid open, giving me a chance to have a grand opening. When I got inside, I kept running through the hallways, which was filled with technological architecture, almost looked like a science-fiction movie, wasn't new to me by that time, as I've fought those motherfuckers for quite some time.

After some time, I eventually encountered a squad of Plumbers that all of a sudden came out of a doorway. Even though I was eager to kill them myself, I reluctantly took a left from my current position and kept going, while trying to dodge the plasma and lasers...again. I eventually found a doorway with the sign saying "WARNING! HAZARDOUS PROJECTS", seeing no other way, I went in. When I got inside, I immediately found a switch that seemed to allow me to lock the door shut, which I turned on. Seeing as they couldn't get in, I took a look around the room, which was filled with their little "projects", it was some weird ass shit if you asked me, what struck out to me the weirdest was this little purple ball of energy containing a little black sphere in the center, this was stuff that I knew America couldn't let any of this stuff fall into the wrong hands. I started to take any explosives I still had in my gear and begun to plant them around the dangerous equipment.

But before I even had the chance of arming a second charge, the door leading to this room that I came in from blew open, to then I took cover in the corner. When the blue smoke cleared up a bit, I got up to take a gander, only to see that they were those fucking Plumbers again, I guess that while I was screwing around, they were arming a bomb to get in...smart. But that didn't matter, to then, I raised my rifle and opened fire on the "soldiers", getting a headshot, a two shot chest shot, and a bullet to the face if I remember correctly. But as I was firing my weapon, the charge that I already put out exploded by a laser shot to it by one of those dicks, which seemed to spark off that ball of energy I talked about.

"What the hell!?" I yelled out as the ball seemed to get bigger.

"Uh oh! Let's get out of here!" One of the Plumber guys commanded the rest of the squad as they run

like hell out of the room.

Wondering why the hell they ran out, I took a brief look at the ball, all of a sudden, it suddenly started to suck me in. As it got even bigger, I tried to hold on to the railing that was around the shiny steel table and hold on as long as possible. Unfortunately, once it got as big enough to suck me in, I couldn't hang on long enough and I finally got sucked in.

"HOOOLLLY SSSSHHHHIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!" I screamed out as I got sucked right in the energy ball.


	2. Aftershock

**Aftershock**

* * *

Location:Bellwood, Unknown U.S. State

Time:8:00-9:00

Date:Present Day

Hero:Ben Tennyson

* * *

"Finally, it's all over!" My former enemy, now new best friend Kevin, comments out loud to me and my cousin Gwen after taking out yet another alien group trying to kill us, we were hanging out by Kevin's garage outside while sitting around his car, which was just polished up.

"Yeah, now we can relax." Gwen responds to his comment with relief.

"So...what do you guys wanna do now?" I ask.

"I say we head to the car show, you guys agree?" Kevin suggests.

"Uh, no, maybe hit the stores? I could use more..."classier" shirts." Gwen insists.

"Hit the stores? How about hit the Mr. Smoothy?" I recommended, seeing that would be more her thing and not Kevin nor mine...ah, poor Gwen.

"Ugh, whatever you two doofices."

"Woah, where'd that come from?"

"Oh nowhere, just something I used to called a certain someone long ago!" She answers, taking a glance at me too, back to the good ol' days when I was just 10 taking on aliens...ah, proud moments.

"Ha ha, glad you're having fun, Gwen!" I comment, not gonna let her bring me down.

"Ooh, we got ourselves a warrior, eh?" Kevin adds.

"Oh, you should know it! I can still kick your butt, Kev!"

"Huh, Kev huh? That the best you got? Got nothing else up your sleeve, except for that little Omnitrix!"

"Oh, you boys, always gotta start trou-Hey!" Gwen checks her Plumber badge.

"What is it?" I ask in concern, what could possibly happen at this time?

"There's a mysterious anomaly on my badge, you guys getting it?"

Both Kevin and my badges start bleeping as well.

"Hey, ours are beeping too! Must be urgent!" I comment in curiosity as our badges rarely beep simultaneously, it must be really important to want all our attention.

"So, Tennyson. Ready to get back to work?"

"Most certainly! Time to save the world!" I answer with up-most excitement, since I do love my job after all!

"Easy there boys! We don't know what might be there!" Gwen tells us, trying to calm us down, now that we were getting kind of rowled up.

We immediately get into Kevin's car and drive to the exact location to where the anomaly was beeping at...the desert...

45 MINUTES LATER

After some driving, we couldn't find anything in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but the dark blue sky, sand, and cacti all over the place. We really weren't sure where to look now even though we still weren't nowhere near the specific location, which I found really shady.

"Okay this doesn't seem right. This "anomaly" can't be here!" Kevin comments out of concern, to which I was in agreement.

"I know, this all seems really odd. Looks like we'll have to keep our guard up."

"Agreed, the desert can have a lot of secrets laying about."

"Yeah, well, so can we." I comment, which gives Gwen, who is "concentrating" with her magic, a slight reaction.

"Hm?" She gives out with curiosity on her face.

"Okay, looks like we're getting close." I remind the two as I look at my holographic map on my badge.

"Hey! Look!" I call out pointing at a big cloud of purple smoke on my right just outside, leading the others, including Gwen who stops her concentration, to take a glance.

"Woah..." Gwen murmurs in awe of what we're seeing, which was going off in my head as I was seeing it too.

But as we took a bit of a deeper look, it seemed to have been occupied by a decent-numbered group of people, but they were all in black due to all the smoke, which most certainly didn't seem right with us.

"Okay, I suspect those people are there for a reason?" Kevin suspected as he looks at the group of men surrounding the smoke.

"I don't know, wanna go ask?" I sarcastically ask, but knowing him, asking isn't really his strong suit.

"You're right, Ben! Maybe I should!...Not!" He excitedly answers back.

Getting closer, we finally decide to stop a few yards away to do a little reconnaissance in order to figure out our game plan, we then get out of the car and observe by one of the rocks on the side.

"Alright, so what's our plan?" I ask.

"Here's my plan..." Kevin tells us. "This!"

Kevin jumps over the rock and charges straight towards the strange men.

"Kevin! What are you doing!?" Gwen yells out.

"Hey, wait up!"

I get out my Omnitrix and quickly pick an alien suitable for this situation.

"HUMONGOUSAUR!"

"Um, are you sure, Ben?"

"Well, good enough."

I try to catch up with Kevin to give him some back up, though I have to admit, it might be a bit overkill to have a giant dinosaur combined with a guy who can absorb rock, but anyway it was already too late as he was already kicking butt.

"Hey! What the fuck is that!?" I hear one of the men yell out in shock to his comrades as he takes a big gander at both of us, and as my brute friend takes a swing with his fist.

"Hope you don't mind earthquakes!" I loudly exclaim to the armed strangers, whom I can now see clearly, who are all dressed like they've been in the military, green jackets, camouflage pants, boots, and T-shirts with American Flags on them, these guys were really strange for some reason, since these are the kinda guys who don't look like they don't go around purple smoke.

I smash the ground with my giant dino foot which sets off a shockwave that shakes all the combatants to the ground, I waited for a bit to see if I need to do it again.

"Shit! Fuck! Let's get the hell outta here!" One of them suggests in full panic, signaling them to retreat, to which they agree in panic as well.

"Fuck this shit!" Boy! The language on these people! "I'm not dying yet!"

The men then start running away off to the horizon like it was a movie where a character runs off into the sunset, only at the dark cold night though, knowing something's very off about all of this, I really felt the need to pursue them to where they were going, but I also want to see what in the world they were trying to search.

"Ben!" Gwen calls out to me, catching my attention, leading me to look down at her. "You need to see this!"

I then turn back to normal, seeing as nobody's coming back.

"What is it?"

When I come see what Gwen was pointing out, I see a man passed out, Caucasian, had slick brown hair, along with some scars going down the left side of his face. He was wearing some sort of Vietnam War Era military uniform but was missing a helmet, there was also an assault rifle near him that looked like an M16 laying on the sand.

"Huh, I wonder who he is, doesn't look like he belongs here." I say.

I then start to see the man open his eyes a bit like he's woozy or something, exposing his green eyes as bright as mine.

"Hey! I think he's starting to wake up!..."


	3. Sir, Yes, Sir!

**Sir, Yes, Sir!**

* * *

Location: Unknown Desert Area, Unknown U.S. State

Time: 9:00-11:00 P.M.

Date: Present Day

Hero: John Adoniyah

* * *

"Is he okay?" I heard a male voice say while I was still a bit woozy from that damn "trip", God was that fucking awful.

"I don't know." A female voice answered.

"We should probably take him to a hospital."

"Argh! Ben, you should really remind us before you do that to u-Woah. Now that guy looks cool!" I heard another male voice say, but sounded more gruffer.

"Looks like he was in the middle of fighting. Look at his weapons."

"He kinda looks like of those soldiers you see in those war movies."

I had begun to regain my senses again after a few minutes. Not sure who the hell those people were, while they were looking away, I carefully looked around for my good ol' M16. Once I found and grabbed it, I immediately ran straight up to the dude with the long black hair and did a hard melee across the back of his head, knocking him to the ground, then I kicked the lady with the orange hair on her left hip to the sand as well as I point my rifle at her head.

"DON'T MOVE! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!? WHY AM I HERE!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs to thestrangers, to let them know I'm not to be fucked with.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" I heard some other guy yell out to me.

I turned to my left to take a glance at whoever said that to me. When I did, I saw this guy, couldn't have been more than 15 to 16 years old, brown hair, really green ass eyes, had this really stupid jacket, along with some bright, green colored, lighted up watch on his left wrist. I have to admit he looked like a fag, and looked like the kinda guy who couldn't take me down, and since I'm not the kinda guy who preyed on the weak, I listened to him and lowered my weapon.

"Alright, fine." I said calmly, coming back to my full senses by that time. "Who are you, and why am I here?"

"I don't know, we just came here." The faggy-looking guy answered me.

"Yeah..." The black haired, tough looking guy said to me. "You're lucky I feel out of it now..."

"Hush. Ow..." She clutched her left side, "So how long have you been here?" The lady asked me in a concerned tone as she gets up holding her left hip.

"I don't know..." I answered. "I just...woke up here..." Didn't want to give them my full story out yet.

"That's it? You just woke up here? You don't look like any kind of vagrant."

"Yeah...so do you..." I said, pointing out her classy, superficial, douchebag apparel. Sorry, I just don't trust people who dress trendy or classy.

"What?"

"Nothing..." Yeah, just because you dress that way doesn't make you superior.

"Well, do you want us to take you anywhere? Do you need the hospital or anything? Don't worry, it's free, we'll drive you, won't we?" She offered me as she looked at the tough guy.

"Oh, sure, no charge..." The tough guy answered, getting back up as I move aside to give him space, I did knock him down after all.

"Err, just take me anywhere. Where am I anyway? Am I near Mount Rushmore by any chance?" Which seemed to give them a very confused looks, well...based on my impressions at the time.

"Um, no." The brown-haired guy answered.

"Interesting watch by the way..." I complimented the guy's odd wrist-watch, well kind of. "Where'd you get it?"

"Um, nowhere..."

"Really? You just found it in the middle of nowhere?" I questioned, which led me to take a closer look, only to have caught me by surprise.

"What the-I've seen that symbol before! Don't tell me it's that damn Omnitrix my people have been talking about!"

"What!? What are you talking about?"

"Where in the hell did you get that!? That shit has power you won't understand, trust me!"

"No, but I can still use it to save people!"

"Yeah, heard that before..."

"Hey! He has used the Omnitrix to save the planet and the universe twice! So don't question his knowledge of his powers!" The lady barked at me, which caught me by surprise, but led me to respect her in some way only to eventually lead me to regret it...why I say that? Well, you'll find out way later.

"Okay, hold up." The green-jacketed teen commanded the other two. "Let's calm down. What's your name?"

"John...John Adoniyah..." I told him, then gestured him to tell me his "You?".

"Ben...Ben Tennyson..."

"Pleasure to meet you, Benny." I shook Ben's hand. "What brings you all the way in the desert? You all don't look Mexican."

"I'm sorry what?" The punk guy asked me in confusion. "We never said we were."

"Alright, just asking..." I said, "I mean, that is how Mexicans come here!"

"What?"

"You know, that they cross the border in the desert!"

"We're not even near the border!" Ben told me with slight frustration.

"Oh...anyway, what's your name tough guy?"

"Kevin."

"And I'm Gwen, Ben's cousin. If you don't mind me asking." Said the orange-haired lady. "Your uniform looks kind of out of place."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"She means what's with the getup?" Kevin asked, pointing at my military gear. "You've just got done playing a war reenactment or something?"

"Um, no." I answered in heavy confusion.

"Hm, what year do you think it is?" Gwen asked me.

"What, been living under a rock? 1971!"

My answer seemed to make Kevin laugh for some reason.

"Uh, sorry to say this." Ben apologetically told me. "It's not 1971. You're in the 21st century."

"WHAT!?" I yelled in shock. "That can't be! Does that mean..."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry..." Gwen apologized.

"Shit..." I sat down briefly to take in what he just said. "What the fuck am I gonna do now?"

"..Maybe you can come with us." I heard Gwen say to me. "Would you be fine with that?"

"Hmm..." I thought over, since I literally just jumped in time, I would obviously need a job or at least something interesting to do, "That depends...what do you guys do?".

"Well, we mostly fight aliens trying to destroy the Earth and save people..." Ben answered.

"Really? Still?...Motherfuckers..." I murmured to myself. "Alright fine."

Since Gwen mentioned that Ben saved the universe twice with the Omnitrix, I felt the need to do something first...I kneeled down right in front of Ben and swore an oath to him.

"Mr. Ben Tennyson, I swear to save America in your name, I am proud to serve the savior of the country!" Brief and dramatic, I know, to then I got up and saluted him.

"Wow, never once got that from a U.S. Soldier before..." Ben said to me.

"Well, get used to it. So what year is-"

A beeping sound started to go off somewhere, sounded like it was coming from one of the three.

"Huh, looks like we got a swarm of aliens ready to attack my town!" Ben brought up in an alarmed tone.

"Ready to save the world, John?" He asked.

"Hell yes!" I answered in excitement...


	4. So Many Invasions, So Little Time

**So Many Invasions, So Little Time...**

* * *

Around 30 minutes or so, we were all in a black and green car that seemed to belong to the Kevin guy, driving all the way to Tennyson's supposed home town, doing 20 questions, well...me mostly.

"Let me ask YOU somethin Ben..."

"What is it?"

"What's with the jacket? You look like a fag with that getup." To then I heard Gwen gasp and Ben to get angry.

"Hey!"

I also heard Kevin laugh for some reason, why I didn't know.

"Hold up!" I heard Gwen yell out pointing at something. "Look!"

Wondering what she wanted us to see, I looked to my left and saw a massive alien ship hovering above the sky near a cluster of buildings.

"Oh boy, aliens...again."

"Have you seen them before? You seem very nonchalant about this." Kevin pointed out to me, to which he wasn't wrong, I fought aliens before, that and Plumbers...I'll tell ya later.

"Yes I did, sir." Which made him shoot a confused look at me. "I'll explain it later."

More minutes later, we eventually made it close enough in the city near the ship, which was guarded by these rust brown colored, tentacled aliens, with big fuckin oil black eyes, that ran all over the fucking city, or slithering as some would say, wasn't new to me.

"Okay..." Kevin stopped the car in the middle of the city, and under the ship too, perfect. "Let's just whack a few. Maybe they'll leave!"

"Are you serious!?" Gwen responded with irritation.

As I looked out the window, I saw one of the aliens getting it's damn tentacles all over some woman.

"Uhhh..." I lingered on as I pointed out to the others.

I saw another of them grabbing a man, getting yet again it's tentacles over him, but more aggressive.

"Okay, you guys have fun wasting time, I gotta keep assholes off the street again." I shot my way out the back of the car with my gun, "See ya!"

I quickly crawled out of the vehicle and jumped off the trunk. To then I saw the two aliens I just witnessed, pointed my rifle at the one that grappled the woman first, and picked it off with two shots, to the one over the man, blasted it with a head shot, easy though, since it's head immediately faced me as I pointed my gun at it. After that I heard the car come to a screeching stop with doors opening.

"Couldn't miss the party, John." Kevin sarcastically noted me as I turned and saw him put his hand on the hood of his car, which seemed to turn him green and shiny for some reason.

"You mind explaining that to me?" I felt the need to ask.

"Not under 2 minutes!" Kevin answered as I saw him throw his hand at one of the aliens charge at him, which knocked it away. I immediately resumed my fight, shooting down the aliens in my sight.

As I kept firing at them, I heard some technological noises go off in the background as I saw Gwen throw purple plasma projectiles.

"Big Chill..." Went a voice behind me.

"What the..." I saw a blue alien with a hood on with wings, felt a cold breeze too.

"Just keep fighting John!" It said. Knowing the Omnitrix back in my CLOG days, I realized it was Ben in a quick second.

So, after blasting some more of them, still overrunning the town I clearly saw, Ben hovered above us and blasted an icy looking mist over them, putting them in full, hard ice. I heard more of them slither behind me, I turned around, pointed my rifle at them, and looked down the iron sights.

"POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!" Went my gun under 3 to 5 seconds.

After that, I saw the rest of them start to fall back to the ship, with a circular orange beam of pulsing light already under it as I saw.

"Look!" Ben got our attention, "They're evacuating!"

After seeing them go up to their ship 1 by 1, I heard it make some noises, I quickly figured out they were leaving. Once the beam shot back up to the ship, it, in a half second, shot way through the sky, to where I wasn't sure, never saw them again for a while. After a minute or so, I heard a whistle of admiration right behind me.

"Wow..." I heard Kevin go off, I turned my back around, "You really know how to bite."

"Say, you were pretty good out there!" Ben told me out of respect for what I did.

"Yeah..." Gwen said with a small lamenting tone.

"What's wrong, Gwen?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, what could be wrong with this guy?" Kevin threw his arm around me.

"It's just...you killed them! And you coulda died when you jumped out of Kevin's car!"

"You coulda told me that when we were fighting! Plus it was necessary." I answered in seriousness, "I was doing it to keep America safe!"

"I don't know, John." She crossed her arms, looking off in the distance as civilians started to come out and glared at us. "I just need some time to think..."

"Okay." I told her calmly.

"Eh, don't worry John." Ben relieved me. "A lot can happen under an hour."

"Huh, nice words of wisdom, BT." I responded with respect. "Just what America needs. We should probably get outta here, those people look like they're gonna eat us."

I pointed out to the crowd of people that was coming up to us.

"Ah c'mon, gotta appeal to my fans!" Ben told me.

"Don't let fame go to your head, Tennyson." I put my hand on his back and we tried to walk back to the car.

"You guys got a house?" I sarcastically asked.

"I do!" Ben answered.

"Perfect, I need a drink, and some catching up..."


	5. Time's Up, Catch Up

**Time's Up, Catch Up**

* * *

Location: Bellwood, Unknown U.S. State

Time: 11:00-1:30

Date: Saturday, February 10

Hero: Ben Tennyson

* * *

After some driving, and some flying thanks to Kevin's modifications, don't know why we couldn't have used the ship, but whatever. We eventually made it to my house, which was conveniently unoccupied thanks to my parents being gone for a couple weeks.

"Alright! My house! You must be exhausted, John." I happily comment, now that I'm home.

"Yeah!" John exclaims in response, "Let's get some drinks! And food!"

"Isn't it a bit late to be starting a party!" Gwen cynically asks us, guess she doesn't want to hang out with our new partner.

"Ah c'mon, fun relieves stress, GT." John tells my cousin, she does look a bit...scoldy at the moment, almost as if she's suspicious or something.

"Um, sorry, I'm not in the mood. I'll see you guys later." Gwen gets out of the car, along with the rest of us, but still walks with us into my house, but she put me and Kevin to the side, with John walking right in, guess trying to look for the kitchen.

"Look, if you guys are gonna have a guy's night, just stay in caution around the new guy, okay? Don't tell him anything about you or..."

"Oh, c'mon Gwen! He's cool!" I resist.

"You just met him an hour ago!" She "whisper yells" to Kevin and I. "You barely know the guy! Don't listen to any stuff he says!"

"Relax, Gwen! We'll be cautious, I never get seduced!" I promised.

"Eh, you'd be surprised..." Kevin comments in response.

"What?" Gwen asked out of confusion, to then I see Kevin in a flash and he slams the door in front of her face...whew!

John eventually shows up behind us.

"Hey." He says to us, with a beer bottle in his right hand, making us turn around, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing!" Kevin and I answer simultaneously.

"Oh, okay." He murmurs, but gets excited. "So, we ready to hang the fuck out!?"

"YEAH!"

"Wait..." Kevin says out of concern, "How old are you?"

"21."

"Oh, okay. Well, let's not waste time, shall we?"

Getting some pizza and some soda, plus some "other" drinks for John, we chose to hang out in my living room, where we had a conversation, we were talking about him mostly.

"So Mr. Adoniyah..." Kevin gets prepared to say something to John, "Tell me about yourself, who were you fighting with? You seem to know a lot about aliens."

"Huh, fair enough, we just met haven't we? Name's John Adoniyah, as if you didn't know that already. And yeah, it's true, I've fought in Vietnam, hell of a war, but, still kicking ass."

"So how does fighting Viet Cong go straight to knowing about aliens?" Kevin feels the need to ask, even that pondered me the moment I first saw him.

"Well, if you must know, I served with these guys, the CLOG, soldiers wanting to keep strange and very unusual activity off our streets, like what you just saw 30 minutes ago." Was this a secret division of the Plumbers we didn't know about?

"Huh, wow..." Kevin and I looked at each other. "You must've saw some pretty crazy stuff back in the day."

"You have no fucking idea, well, maybe you do, but yeah, shit you don't see every day! But, doesn't get so bad once you get used to it."

"I'm surprised you're not wearing the proper gear though! My people are typically well dressed for dealing with aliens."

"Well, don't know enough about your people, CLOG or what not, but we were just a bunch of military veterans trying to restore peace throughout America, so...Oh, gonna ask. You Ben, you should probably get new clothes if people are gonna take ya seriously."

I get angry as soon as I hear that comment, which makes Kevin laugh his head off.

"Hey!" I get defensive, "I love this jacket!"

"I'm sure you do, Benny Tenny..." John bites, making me huff respectively.

"Mr. Green Man..." I bite back.

"You wear green too...bet the extra brightness gets ya more men though, he he..."

"Oh it's gonna be like that, huh?" I ask, knowing we're gonna have fun.

"Oh you better believe it...Benjamin..."

"The war in Vietnam..." Kevin decides to play along, pronouncing Vietnam with a flat A.

"Ha ha, wanna play too, Kevy Man?"

"You gonna find Jenny sometime?" Kevin jokes in a Southern accent.

"What? You high or something, hippie? And where's yer rainbow van at?"

"Did Lieutenant Dan find you yet? Heard he needs ice cream!" I play along.

"The fuck is all that comin from? Is that a famous war story or somethin?"

"Oh nothing, just the kinda story you'd hear at a bus stop..."

"Huh, now I know, guess I'll check them out sometime...Omnidick..."

2 HOURS LATER...

By this time, we were having a good time, still in the living room. John's a heck of a friend, and the most "generous" when it came to his drinks.

"So I told him, you don't wanna die in war? Dress as a clown! Nobody will shoot at ya!" John tells a joke to us as we laugh hysterically. To then he ends up collapsing to the ground, with his beer bottle crashing as well, leaving him motionless.

"Heeyyyy!...I wanna hear ann-n-n-nother joke!" Only for Kevin to collapse as well.

"Heyyyyy, Kevvvv, wait for m-m-m-meeeee..." And I end up on the floor too, not remembering anything after that though.


	6. Back In Action

**Back In Action...**

* * *

Date: Sunday, February 11

Hero: John Adoniyah

* * *

"Uuuuggghhh..." I mumbled in a very exhausted tone, as I woke up from the big flashes of sunlight that heated up my face.

"Ohh, man..." I heard Kevin say, shirtless, "What'd we do last night?"

"I...haven't got the slightest fucking clue...but it was...awesome..." I responded.

"You bet, but I think we're still too young for that still."

"Your loss..." I told Kevin, "Where the hell's Ben?"

"How would I know? I just woke up!"

"Oh, right, hangover..."

Seeing as comments on how fucked up I felt after a night of drinking wasn't going to help our getting the hell up, I attempted to get the energy to fucking move, only to have kept struggling as I ended up collapsing a few times, but eventually got the fuck up and get some breakfast out the fuckin refrigerator, but first went to the pantry to find some bread, as I opened it...

"Woah woah WOAHH!" Went Ben as he fell out of the pantry, still in his weird ass jacket and shoes but with no pants on, only in bright green ass boxers...Jesus, I hope that didn't happen every time he got up the morning.

"What the fuck!?" I went as I saw him fall on the floor. "The hell you doin in there!?"

"Ugghh...I..." Said Ben as he got up and looked down at himself, "Don't know...Where's my pants?"

"Not sure I wanna know." I answered. "Probably in the backyard. Please, go find them!"

I inspected the pantry for some bread, only to have found nothing, not even shelves, guess that explained how Ben got in there.

"What was that?" Kevin came in, wondering what all the noise was about.

"Take a look." I pointed out Ben.

"Oh, wow...wish I had a picture!"

"Now that's just a dick move." I commented, no blood brother should do shit like that.

"C'mon! It'll be fantastic memories!"

"Actually..." Ben said, "It'd be better if Gwen or anyone else doesn't know about any of this."

"Err, you are right about that. She'd lecture us like there's no tomorrow!"

"Why?" I asked, "She some mother figure or something?"

"Eh, she means well." Kevin answered, "But she does like to nag."

"She's not gonna slow us down, is she?"

"Nah." Ben denied, "She's a good person, if you get to know her."

"Eh, we'll see..." I murmured to myself, since I have to admit, she didn't seem to take kindly to my presence when we first met, but I thought at the time maybe she'll warm up to me...well...um...

"Yeah, anyway-" I heard a buzzing sound go off near me, was not sure what the hell that was at the time.

"The hell's that?" I asked Kevin

"It's a cell phone! You nev-you know, never mind."

"Hey Ben, would you mind finding your pants? I find it kinda odd I have to ask you again."

"Oh, sorry. Excuse me."

The buzzing went off again, which started to freak me out.

"Alright, can someone find out where that's coming from!? That could be a bomb for all we know!"

I saw Ben come in the kitchen with his pants on finally, and held a weird device on his right hand.

"Uh, does he usually put bombs to his ear?" I got no response, "Okay then, guess it's a phone."

"Oh, hey Gwen!" Ben said to the device, guessed it was a phone

"Where are you guys!?" I heard Gwen ask out loud, so loud I could hear it for some reason.

"Uhh...Back at my house...just hanging out. Why?"

"There's a bunch of people invading Kevin's workshop! Get over here!" Damn, if those phones were held to ears, I'm surprised people didn't get deaf.

"What!? Alright! We're on our way!" He touched the screen of the phone, which I supposed ended the call.

"Bunch of people, huh?" I commented

"Yup, ready to get back out there again?"

"Hell yeah."

Having heard the alert from GT, we got ready as quick as possible to where this workshop was located using Kevin's car. It took us half an hour at the most to find the place. When we drove by it, it was completely surrounded by guys that looked like the people I used to serve with: the CLOG. They had it all, the uniforms, didn't have the full gear since we weren't an actual military, like no helmets, but looked different, thanks to the times, American Flags that mysteriously had the Plumber hourglass in white instead of the typical stars in the blue, which I thought was very weird since we hated the Plumbers, I guessed they had it for some other reason.

"Hey!" Ben called out as he pointed to the men, "Those were the same guys that we fought before you woke up, John!"

"What?" I asked in confusion, I wasn't told of that at the time! That or maybe they did tell me at the house and was too drunk to remember.

"You didn't know?" Kevin told me, "Those guys circled all around you before you woke up!"

"Well, did they try to attack you?"

"Not really, Ben here gave the first blow before they could!"

"Then maybe we should go reason with them!"

"Probably a bad-" I got out of the car without listening to K, guess it's just the way I am, "Where you going!?"

"You'll see..." I jogged straight to the possible CLOG guys and tried to reason with them with a smile on my face. Dumb idea...

"Hey! I come in peace, people! The girl's on our side!"

Without hesitation the armed guys immediately pointed their firearms at me and fired upon us in a haze of bullets and shells. Guess that's what happens when you're still pointing your weapon at people while only having only your left hand in the air, guess that wasn't good enough for negotiating school...that or they're just against us. I quickly ran straight behind the car with B and K already standing by.

"Well, there goes your peacekeeping!" Kevin remarked to me.

"Guess I kinda thought the outfit would be a nice way of saying "Hey, I we're buddies!""

Kevin took a glance at my uniform with a look of confusion on his face.

"And you really thought they were gonna know who you are in the 21st century!?"

"Oh whatever..."

A flash of green light suddenly appeared to our left.

"CANNONBOLT!" I looked to my left and saw a big white fatass monster with black on the top, along with some orange on the sides.

"Ah, tangled with that before..." I remarked to Ben's chosen alien.

Ben quickly got into a curled position and rolled into my former people, ramming straight into them like a goddamn bowling ball. This guy likes to get up, close, and personal. I then saw Kevin put his hand on the car again, turning green and shiny. After Ben's bowling ball impression, we immediately ran straight into the garage door. Kevin pushed a button on the right of it, with the door opening up. When it fully opened, the place was crowded with CLOG soldiers, both up and some on the ground, with Gwen fending them off with her purple projectiles.

"Oh shit!" I yelled out, "Don't worry GT! We'll getch'ya outta there!"

"What took you guys so long!?" She asked us with full anger. Jesus, unappreciative dick.

"Ummm..." Ben lingered on, as he tried to make up something since we didn't want her to know about our last night "activities".

"Baseball game." I assisted BT as we were fighting the armed men.

"Are you serious!? Just help me!" She put herself in a purple bubble.

"On it!" Ben looked at his Omnitrix, started turning the knob a bit, and slammed his hand on it.

"Big Chill..."

I quickly grabbed on to Ben's back as he flew over to Gwen, while Kevin cut his way alone through the crowd until we all managed to regroup into a circle, with Kevin meleeing the guys with a spiked ball for a hand, me blasting them away with my rifle, Gwen throwing discs out of her hand, and Ben blowing ice mist at the soldiers. Now that was teamwork!

After some badass kickassery as a team, the rest of my former CLOGmates started to run away from the place.

"That's right! CLOG is back, motherfuckers!" I exclaimed at them in excitement as they ran off into the distance. I then diverted my attention to Gwen as she may have gotten hurt before we arrived.

"Who were those guys?" Kevin asked to himself.

"My teammates. CLOG." I answered him, figured I'd let'em know at that time since I had a good feeling there was more than that came from.

"CLOG? Why did they just try to attack here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. G, you alright?"

"Yeah...So, baseball game, huh?" She looked at us with suspicion..

"Yup! Had a fun time! Nothing like America's pastime to have a hang out with friends!" And she started to pout, but, someone had to cover for the motherfuckers!

"Uh huh..."

"So..." I went, "We better clean up the bodies, let the cops know what happened."

"What?" Kevin said, "Dead bodies? At my workshop? Full of alien stuff? I'd rather not let the cops dig in to this place!"

"Uh, my people just tried to kill Gwen in YOUR home or some shit!"

"I live in a house you know!"

"Garages with alien tools are not considered houses by legal standards!"

"That's not where I live!"

"WHAT does this have to do with anything!?" Gwen asked out loud.

"John's right!" Ben interrupted our argument, "CLOG attacked this place for a reason."

"Exactly." I agreed with Benjamin, "Looks like my people have gone crazy. They were nothing like this in my time, guess fighting paranormal for a while'll do that to ya."

"Whatever they were long ago, it's long gone. Now they're trying to take us out." Kevin pointed out to us, which, as much as I didn't want to do anything rash, I agreed with him.

"Then that means we have to stop'em at their source. John, do you know any bases around here?"

"Uh, I still don't what city or state I'm in! Give me a map and some time, I'll show ya."

"Make it quick then. These guys could attack at any time."

"Yeah, and on that note-"

"Oh my gosh! It's Ben Tennyson!" Went a female voice nearby.

"You're right! It is him!"

"Who the hell is that? Oh..." I looked behind me and I saw two women, who seemed to know about BT.

"My fans!" B answered happily. "Better go sign autographs!"

"Yeah, you do that..." While he went off to do his celebrity thing, I turned to my left and saw Kevin, but didn't see Gwen anywhere, I guessed she's not a fan of national fame or something. But anyway, while the others were on break, I went off to get a map of all the locations of CLOG bases in America. With already having knowledge of where they all were, I just needed some place to get a map to show the others, I thought his house would hopefully have one...


	7. Gone For 6 Hours And

**Gone For 6 Hours And...**

* * *

Date: Monday, February 12

Time: 2:30-5:00

Hero: Ben Tennyson

* * *

So, the CLOG, John's former friends, now this is new. How have we never heard of these guys before? Were they a secret division of the Plumbers? Did Grandpa Max know and not tell us about them? Well I guess it won't matter now, now that they just tried to attack Gwen, they just made this personal. We just need John to research those base locations so we can stop them.

I just came out of school after another long day. I got in my car and drove straight home. I was eager to find out the juicy information Mr. Adoniyah was gonna tell me. Wasn't sure how he was gonna find out to be honest, he's not very weary of the times. I kinda wish I figured that out earlier before I sent him off to do his thing...and find him a place to say...Oh well, I guess I'm about to find out.

I make it back home, excited to take a rest only to find...

"Ahh! Good to be home!-What the!?" I shout to myself, only before I come in to the living room to see a bunch of military paraphernalia all over the room, including flags, equipment, and medals. With John passed out on the couch looking like he just went out and drank while I was gone.

"Uh, John!...JOHN!" I screamed at the drunken military man.

"Huh, wha-WHAT!?" He went as I keep nudging him on the couch.

"What in the world happened here!? Did you do what needed to do?"

"Yeah, I did..."

"You care to explain what you did during all that!?"

"Well, after I was done, I decided to explore the city...got some cool souvenirs!" He points out the memorabilia in the room. "Cool huh? And it's all cheap!"

"How did you even get the money to pay for all this?"

"I uhh...keep a shit ton of money in my uniform...never leave base without it. Can't have someone sneak into your room and take it all, eh?"

I calm down a bit as I look at all the stuff, "Um, military's not really my style."

"Oh, well, more for me then...Anyway, I'm ready to show you the map stuff when you three are ready!"

"Not yet, not until they come."

"Alrighty! Say, been meaning to ask. You got any clothes that aren't you know...ridiculous?"

"Wha-Um...no, not really."

"Damn, had to walk around the city like this!" He points out his military uniform. He went out dressed like that? He really hated my clothes that much? "Everyone kept looking at me like I was an alien!"

"And my clothes weren't good enough for your "manly and patriotic" fashion?" I ask him with irritation.

"Hmmm...no..." He answered.

I huff as I attempt not to turn into Rath and put my hands on my hips. "Great. We'll worry about that later, okay?"

I hear knocks come from the front door, it's probably Gwen and Kevin. I walk over and open it. And my prediction comes true, Mr. Levin and my cousin come in so we can get started.

"Oh, hey guys!" He wobbles a bit as he gets up. The two immediately glance at the souvenirs John bought.

"Wow..." Kevin comments, "Going G.I. Joe on us, Tennyson? Or should a say G.I. Ben?"

"Ha ha, Kevin..."

"Oh c'mon, that's funny, Tennyson!" Gwen elbows him on his side, reminding him to stop.

"Did you find the locations of all the CLOG bases, John?" Gwen asked to push on to our important mission.

"Yes, I did Gwenny Tenny!"

"What did you just call me!?" My cousin gets all angry.

"...Gwenny Tenny?"

"Don't you call me that!" She makes direct eye contact with him for a couple seconds, while John just stands there with look of confusion.

"Hey! Enough!" I yell out to her so we can get on with this. To which she complies. "So, can you show us the map, John?"

"Yes I can, B. Have it uhh..." He scrounges around the room for it. "Ah, here we are...Should we uh, find some other place to do this?"

"Yeah, sure."

We went to my room to finally discuss our next plans. I have to admit though, I'm not sure having this guy stay at my house is a good idea, he can't go stay at Kevin's or Gwen's? But he did time jump though, and the relationship between him and Gwen is a bit...worrisome...

John takes the map and thumbtacks it on the wall, revealing all the locations of all the CLOG bases in this country marked with dots by a red marker. Oh my my my! There are a whole lot! Nebraska, Idaho, Minnesota, Michigan, Iowa, even a couple near Bellwood too! Pretty much a decent chunk of northern states, but there seems to be one in Texas too. Well, not enough bases compared to the Plumbers, but enough to be a formidable force. Surely my people had to have known about these guys at some point in their lives!

"Wow..." I murmured. "We got a lotta work to do..."

"No shit." John responded.

"And they could attack us at any time...I like your friends already." Kevin remarks, which is true, but so can we.

"Oh that's very thoughtful!" John responds in a smarmy tone. "Anyway, as you can see, there are some bases near err...Bellwood. The nearest would be an industrial complex over here." He points to a specific location on the map.

"Industrial Complex huh? Do you know what's inside?" I ask with curiosity.

"Weapon attachments and gadgets mostly. Not much though, we were bullets and frag grenades kinda guys. Can't say I've been there myself though. But I know enough."

"So we just bust in and say hello to our new enemies?" Kevin jokingly suggests. Well, not like we've tried any other fancy method.

"...Pretty much!" John actually confirms Kev's intentional joke.

"Are you serious!? We don't even know what it looks like!" Gwen asks in angered seriousness, but I have to admit, an industrial complex would be a bit difficult to take down, since they can be pretty big, aannd we haven't seen a picture of it yet.

"...You are right. I haven't thought of the picture thing! You got a better plan?"

She pauses for a couple seconds and thinks as I see her eyes look to the right.

"...No..."

"Well alright then! Wanna go save America!? C'mon!"

"Can we at least rest first?" I ask, since I literally just came back from school, and I'm gonna need a big nap before I do anything.

"Alright fine! We'll go there at zero dark thirty!"

"What?"

"Ugghh, okay we'll go at 8!"


	8. Run While You Can

**Run While You Can...**

* * *

 **AROUND 8:00 P.M.**

We eventually head out to the place John talked about earlier by taking Kevin's Plane. But by this time, John was already passed out due to drinking. Since we still considered him useful and a cool friend, we decided to drag his sorry butt(and his equipment) all the way from the car to the plane, much to my cousin's heavy chagrin.

"This is absolutely stupid!" My cousin comments as we're dragging John in Kevin's Plane that's ready to take off. "Why do you guys even want him around?"

Even though I heard what she mumbled and wanted to say something, I decided not to since their relationship is already fractured enough as it is. We finally managed to get him into the plane.

"Wow. That must've been a pain!" Kevin feels the audacity to comment.

"You coulda helped us, you know!" I remarked back at him with irritation.

"Yeah, whatever."

After that, we took off in the dark, cold night to the CLOG Industrial Complex, which was located in a remote forest area. When we eventually made it to it's exact supposed location, judging by the map, we looked outside as the plane hovered above it, which was nothing but trees with the exception of a small tower...kinda eerie.

"Huh?" Kevin mumbles as he looked down. "That's it? That's the complex?"

"That can't be right!" I look at the map, "It's supposed to be located right here!"

"Probably because he was too drunk to know!" Gwen comments bitterly with her arms crossed.

"Uggghhh..." John begins to wake up from his drunken stupor. "Where the hell are we?..."

"Uh, directly above the place you told us about!"

"Feel better now that you drank your sorrows away!?" Gwen asks with anger in her voice, and I know that's not good.

"Certainly..." John starts to get up only to wobble a bit, "Oh, by the way, forgot to tell ya, the complex is underground."

"Underground?" I asked.

"Yup! To the tower!" He points to the small tower we just witnessed and sits down.

Kevin flew us to the tower and landed on the grass. I was kinda surprised no one tried to shoot us down though, which put me on guard a bit. We all got out through the back, including John, who just woke up thirty seconds ago after drinking and passing out in my house...and armed with an assault rifle...complete with a grenade launcher attachment.

"You sure you're ready to fight?" I ask John as we walk down the ramp to the grass.

"Huh!? Wha-...Yeah, I'm ready!" That doesn't really help my confidence in his current abilities.

Without further ado, we sought our way to the door of the abandoned tower, a wide shiny steel door.

"OPEN SESAME!" John yells at the door randomly, bad idea I might add.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to my drunken-just-turned-sober friend in worry that he might attract attention.

"Trying to open the door. What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're trying to-"

"Soldier, Veteran: Vietnam War, CLOG, Adoniyah, Johnathan."

"Thank you, machine lady!"

The door opens up, leading to a very long ramp-way leading further down into the base.

"Huh..." I comment as I look down the interior ramp. "Nice job."

"Thank you! Now, lead the way, Benny Tenny!" I briefly turn and look at my friends before we proceed to walk down the ramp. As we keep walking further down, the interior looks shiny as we were above. But as we keep going down and down, the walls were more dirtier and gritty, almost as if nobody's used this place in years. This is clearly something you'd see in a horror movie.

"How long you think this goes?" Kevin asks John, since this is obviously taking forever.

"How would I know? Like I said, I've never been here before."

"You sure you weren't drunk when you were marking down the map?" Gwen suggests, to which I would agree, not like he would've had anything else better to do in his spare time.

"I know what I'm doing!" She glares at John with a dour look on her face, "Let's just keep going."

A few minutes of going down, we eventually see another door just like the one we entered through. Unlike the other one, this door opens up automatically, revealing a massive factory-like interior that looks entirely abandoned. Filled with nothing but guns laying around, beer cans, American Flags hanging off of certain stairways and walkways, along with some that for some reason have Christian Crosses or Plumber Hourglasses instead of stars.

"Gooddd..." John expresses in a slightly frustrated and surprised tone. "What in the hell happened here?"

"Either you guys are Mormons or...whatever..." Kevin comments.

"What, the crosses? Nah, we never used that in the old days. But the hourglass is something new." The CLOG just started adopting Plumber symbols?

As we keep searching around the place for at least some sort of intelligent life, we hear some sort of banging coming from the walls.

"That, can't be good..." John points out as the banging gets louder. We stay on guard as John readies his gun, Gwen's hands light up, Kevin touching the dirty steel floor, making him shiny, hard and ready for action, I roll up my left sleeve to ready my Omnitrix. But all of a sudden, the noises stop, to which we look at each other for a brief second. Another second later, the big door on the wall to our right, immediately blows open, with the door crashing on the ground, destroying some stair and walkway platforms along the way. Coming out of the big doorway were CLOG soldiers blasting away with assault rifles, SMGs, and machine guns. These guys are no joke: They're ready for war, any time, any day. As bullets keep flying at us, I immediately run to a nearby pile of sandbags where I started to choose an alien to fight with. But as I select one of them, I quickly witness one of the soldiers up on the walkways put his gun down, as if he's gonna say something.

"You can't stop what's coming! We'll rip you apart and start anew when we find the Founding Son!" He yelled to us before he resumes firing at us, what in the world is he talking about?

"BOOM!" Went the very place the guy yelled at us from. I look to my left on the ground where we're standing and I see John with his rifle, with smoke coming out of the grenade launcher attachment barrel. The CLOG guys resume their fighting.

"ECHO! ECHO!" I called in a mechanical voice as I duplicate in my selected form.

"Oh great, those again..." I hear John comment to my left as I ready up me and my "clones".

"May wanna cover your ears!" John exclaims as he runs for cover, with Gwen and Kevin following suit.

Once they duck and cover, we all lined up side-by-side and did our typical sound attack at the soldier boys for about 10 seconds. But as we "scream", the stair and walkway structures begin to collapse to the ground. After I stop, the guys start to run off to the multiple dirty sliding doors in front of us and to our right and left in this room.

"Ha! They're running away!" Kevin tells us with satisfaction as I turn back into the normal me, "Let's find the rest of them!

"My thoughts exactly!" John responds to Kevin's comment, "Well, including blowing this place to hell."

"Aren't you worried what might be in this building?" Gwen asks him, I had to agree too, who knows what might be in here?

"Trust me, I'm sure whatever's in here should be destroyed as soon as possible." Couldn't agree more with him too.

"I say we split up." I said to the others, "The more of those guys stopped, the better."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with fighting together as a squad, it's something you learn in the military."

"I disagree, John and I'll take the front, Kevin, you take the left, Gwen, you go right."

We each go our separate ways to different rooms. As me and John head to the room in front of us, I quickly turn into another alien right before we enter.

"SWAMPFIRE!" I yell out as we enter the room.

"Swampfire, huh? Yeah, a bitch to kill though, but hell of an ally."

The soldiers in this room take one look at us and start shooting right away. As John is shooting them, I raise my hands, point them at the explosive barrels and start shooting flames at them, blowing them up, which ends up destroying the rusted-up structures in the room, collapsing to the ground as the soldiers on them try to jump down. I charge to the enemy and swing my arms at them, with John blasting them away, taking down as many of them as we can as we run to anther room.

When we head to the other room, we begin to hear sounds of rumbling coming from the other rooms, which I greatly assume are the works of Gwen and Kevin. We do the same thing with this new room, shoot the barrels, blow up the stair structures and any factory equipment present, with bullets flying at us, no match for my regenerative alien form, and John seems to still be kicking, for some reason, and the ongoing rumbling noises as well. When me and John headed for another area, we reached a place that in the center contained a weird, black-colored, medium-sized, spherical device with little white-lighted dots all around it.

"Woah..." I say in awe as we both look at the reactor.

"Impressive, ain't it?" John responds.

"What is it?"

"A nuclear reactor of sorts. My superiors told me about this in the old days. Doesn't seem to be fully filled with that nuclear stuff though. It's lights are white. But enough to blow this fuckin place."

"What were you planning to use it for?"

"Nukes mostly. Used only in situations with dire solutions...Well, you know the drill. Light the fucker."

"Are you sure, John? I mean, this could be useful to the..."

"For who? Lunatics who want to nuke Bellwood or New York City or whatever? Power corrupts, you know..." He was right, we couldn't let that thing fall into the wrong hands. Whatever CLOG was planning to do with it, it's not gonna happen.

"Well...here goes..." I reluctantly aim my hands at the thing and shoot flames at it. As it catches on fire, the little lights on it begin to glow red.

"Warning! Nuclear Reactor at high temperature! Evacuate the facility in...30 minutes!" The AI alerts us, giving us the cue to leave right now!

"Ben!...BEN! What happened!? We have to leave! Now!" Gwen tells us as John and I start running our to way where we came in.

"I know, Gwen! We're on our way! We'll meet you at the entrance!" We keep going as the structures and equipment starts collapsing all around us.

We continue sprinting to the entrance as fast as possible, all while trying to avoid being crushed. But we eventually make it to where we entered, with Gwen and Kevin already there.

"Warning! Time of evacuation before nuclear catastrophe: 20 minutes!" The AI alerts us a second time.

"BEN!" Gwen calls out to us.

"What happened!?" Kevin asks.

"We'll explain later!" I hastily answer as John and I arrive.

"We gotta get the fuck outta here!" John exclaims, "You comin?"

With little time, we all run with extreme haste straight up the ramp to the surface. As we eventually make back, we immediately run straight for the plane, start it up, and fly the heck outta there. When we fly to a decent distance away from the complex, we hear a massive explosion go off behind us. Not wanting to stick around for any possible S.A.M.s, we keep flying off back to Bellwood.

"What was that, Ben?" Kevin asks as he's flying the plane.

"We set off an underdeveloped nuclear reactor."

"What!?" Gwen expresses her shock.

"They had those!?" Kev expresses his too.

"Yeah." I answer, "I think it's safe to say things are gonna get ugly if we stick our heads out. I say we lie low for a while."

"Good." John is happy to hear, "Could use some bonding time with you guys."

"Well, fighting can't be one of them for a couple days..."

"Hey, I liked hanging with you. I'm sure it'll still be awesome!"

"Ah, thanks John!"

"Don't worry, we'll have fun..."

But as we bask in the joy of having a new friend me and Kevin can easily get along with, I see Gwen glance at John with a stern face...


	9. He Just Knows Your Kind

**He Just Knows Your Kind...**

* * *

Date: Wednesday, February 14

Time:12:00-1:00

Hero: John Adoniyah

* * *

"Alright uh...100 bucks." I told Kevin before he was about to flip a quarter, I made a bet on heads. Kevin and I were coin flipping on a table while Ben was out getting smoothies for us at uhh..."Mr...Smoothy"?

"100 bucks!?" Kevin questioned, "Who bets that amount of money on a coin flip?"

"Hey! Don't question how I gamble! Just do it!"

Kevin sighed at what I said, "Alright...here goes..."

K tossed the quarter in the sunny daylight sky as bright as a nuclear explosion. As it came down, he caught it with his left hand, then put it on the dark red, round table, which revealed tails...damn...

"FUCK! Here you go, you punk-ass bastard!" I reached into my army jacket, took out 100 dollars, and gave it to him.

"He he! Karma can come straight back ya with full force!"

"Oh! You're most definitely right about that!"

"Hey guys, what's with all the hubbub?" Ben asked as he came back with a cup-holder of smoothies.

"Teaching your friend how to gamble." I answered.

"Far from it!" Kevin called out, "He bet a hundred dollars on a coin flip!"

"Hey! Nothing ventured, nothing gained!" I justified my method of betting.

"You plan to share that money, Kev?" Ben asked his friend.

"Eegh, what are you, a communist? He don't have to share shit. It's called capitalism, Benny."

"Yeah, whatever. Here you go guys! Courtesy of Ben Tennyson!" He put the cup-holder on the table and we all take our drinks. I took one sip of my smoothie, which was supposed to be a surprise according to BT. Only for me to have spit it out the moment I tasted it.

"Ugh! This shit fuckin sucks! What the hell is this!?"

"Apples, carrots, and broccoli." Ben told me.

"Who the fuck puts that shit together!? Hippies!?" I continued to spit out my drink.

"Hey!" Ben barked, "It's a very nutritious flavor!"

"Yeah, next thing yer gonna serve me is kale, yuck as fuck..."

"Well, considering how unhealthy people ate in your day, consider this a gift." Kevin sarcastically told me, as if eating nutritious makes me better than anyone.

"Awe, well ain't you all proud and superior-"

I then saw Gwen run straight to us, who looked like she was running quite a bit due to the little bit of sweat on her shirt, and was holding a similar device to Ben's.

"Hey!" She said as she put the thing away, and breathed heavily, "The museum's under attack again!"

"What!?" Ben expressed his shock.

"It's been completely taken over right now! We gotta go, now!"

"Ugh! Fine! I say we split up! Take two cars and hit'em at both sides!"

"Uh, I don't know about that! I believe in power in numbers!...Together..." I objected to Tennyson's idea.

"Hey, it worked last time, didn't didn't it?"

"Fine!"

"Alright, Kevin and I will take the front, you and Gwen fight at the back!"

"What!?" Gwen expressed her disappointment in having to fight with me. "I'm not gonna fight with him!"

"Which is why you're gonna go with him!" Ben told us, "We're tired of having to listen to you guys bicker!"

"Does that mean I have to drive your stupid car?" I asked BT, since his car looked a bit ridiculous. I mean, it's good for the night, but not in the sunlight of day.

"I guess so. Don't mess it up, please!" Ben took out his keys and threw them to me. We all got in two different cars, Ben and Kevin went in that sweet muscle car while Gwen and I had to take that damn geisha car, at that moment I thought he should really consider going to Japan with that shit, based on what I heard about in those movies.

Anyway, GT and I got in Benji's retarded car and just...talked...

"So...how are you doing, Gwendolyn?" I asked her calmly, trying to still have a nice conversation despite our "heavy" differences.

"Fine..."

"That's good..." I briefly looked at her as I was driving, "What, not even a "how are you" back?"

"Okay, how are you doing, Johnathan?" She responded coldly.

"Very good, livin the life, with you guys despite my situation. Civilian life's gonna take a while to adjust."

"Yeah, I'm sure. So when do you plan to leave?" She reacted in such a snarky fucking tone, which put me in a bit of shock that she would have the nerve to ask me such a question.

"...Excuse me?"

"You know, because you clearly got nothing in common with them." She remarked with that sassy-ass attitude, "I mean, you dress differently, fight with guns, you probably drink..."

"He he he...Have in common? You know, I've been looking at your lifestyle, Gwen."

"Oh, really? You?"

"Yes ma'am! I mean, this is just based on what I see and hear about you so far, so you can take this with a grain of salt. Clearly you've got that clean, uptight, sassy vibe goin on with ya." I lectured on, "People like to give a name for that...schoolgirl, brat, self-entitled, bitch..."

"What!?" She expressed her surprise, "Nobody's ever gave me those nicknames!"

"Right, right...but I'm sure that goes on in the back of people's heads whenever they take a very close look at you." I kept going, "But think about it, what you live in..."

"Live in what? A house that's a little bigger than everyone else's!? And probably much more cleaner than Ben's room!?"

"I see...what are your opinions on Ben?"

"My cousin? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Alright, do you think he's a good guy with the upmost morality?"

"Well, not completely...he gets all this respect, but constantly puts his relationship in jeopardy, never cleans his room, doesn't think before he goes off and fights, thinks with his fists than his smarts, and keeps boasting on how many times he "saved the universe", even though I had as much of a part in saving it as him. So no, he can be a real doofus most of the time. Plus I think he's hiding something from me. Him and Kevin."

"Have you bothered to ask about it?"

"No..."

"Then go ask him then!"

"Fine. Yeah I will."

"Good, so what about Kevin?"

"He's a good guy, but..."

"But?"

"He brutish, quick to fight at a minute's notice, loves his car more than anything else, enjoys "man" activities, was once Ben's enemy-"

"Wait, what!?" I reacted to what she just said about Ben and Kevin being former enemies.

"Long ago, Ben had an encounter with Kevin when we were all young. But Ben's Ultimatrix, well, back then his Omnitrix made him...into the man he is now..."

"I see...have they ever...talked about it?"

"Not really..."

"Okay then. Anyway, how about the way you dress?"

"What about the way I dress?"

"I must say despite your combat history with kicking alien ass, you still dress like some rich kid who looks down on all the animals of America, and boasts about it!"

"I do not boast about myself, unlike Ben!"

"Maybe not publicly..."

"So what if I live clean, dress classier, jog every morning, think before I act, and fight more precisely or "tactically" in your case-Okay, what is this!? Am I supposed to look and act like the lower-class just because I put myself at risk every day of my life!?"

"It's not the downfall of class, Gwen. It's the exaggerated ascension of class."

"WHAT are you talking about!?"

"YOU. Are a feminist!"

"I'm a what?"

"You're a feminist. Aren't you Gwenny Tenny?"

"No I'm not..."

"Yes. You. Are...No, in fact, I would even say, in good authority. A feminazi!"

"FEMINAZI!?"

"Yeah. I know your kind, I've been around you types before. I trusted one once, she ended up betraying us in the end." After I said, she was dead silent, who only gave me dirty looks whenever she looked at me. Anyway, after that little pep talk, we both stayed quiet until we got to the museum.


	10. Like Him So Much, Why Don't

**Like Him So Much, Why Don't...**

* * *

Location: Museum of History, City of Bellwood

Time: 1:00-2:00

Date: February 14

* * *

Gwen and I had eventually arrived at the museum. When we drove by, we both saw Kevin's car along with some other futuristic but a little medieval-looking vehicles already parked by the entrance with sounds of fighting already happening from inside the place, wish I was there. Anyway, while they told us to take the back of the place, I sure as shit didn't want to, since I still believed in playing as a team. So I drove to where K's car was parked...

"Wait!" Gwen alerted me. "Ben told us to take the back!"

"I know. But I'm no Covert Op agent. And Mr. Tennyson probably needs our help." I justified what I was about to do at the time as we parked.

"By defying his orders?" We got out of B's car.

"So you've never went against any order he made?" To that Gwen just gave me a "caught red-handed" look, my thoughts exactly.

We rushed up near the museum entrance. When we did, five dudes who looked hella familiar to the other groups I fought back in the day: Forever Knights...

"Oh wow. Forever Knights. Brings be back, wonder which division these guys are in..." I commented as Gwen and I saw them run out of the building.

"Hey!" One of the FK guys pointed out G and I to his buddies. "It's that Gwen girl and...that CLOG!" Ah, nice to know they remembered.

Once they were alerted to our presence, the two of us started attacking right away. She used her mana, I used lead at the knights. But as I started firing at them, I ended up killing two of them. Shot one guy in his left lung and a heartshot to the second. One dude flew to the bushes on the left of the entrance when GT blasted her mana at him. This left the last two guys running away from the museum.

Since those Forever Cunts were gone, we both ran inside the museum, where the sounds were coming from. From the interior entrance, we took a left to the "DARK AGES" Section according to the sign above the doorway we went into, and all the Medieval-Era memorabilia in the room. We took a right from there to another doorway which sign at the top said "U.S. HISTORY". Once I saw that, I sincerely hoped nothing got ruined in there, that room contained America's history in there. Anyway, the two of us rushed in to the room, when we came in, Ben and Kevin were already in there fighting off more Forever Knights in there. To then I started shooting at the Knights hastily, only for them to use their Lance-Lasers that shot purple lasers against me, only one FK division was known to the CLOG to have purple lasers that: The Wandering Knights, who were like the Forever Knights, but had an odd worship of the color purple. But I still kept firing at them regardless, which lead them to take cover by running off to another room.

"Hey Benny Tenny!" I greeted Tennyson by waving my hand to him. "Don't worry! American History is safe!"

"I thought you guys were taking the back!" He retorted angrily.

"Sorry, didn't wanna miss the fight with the one and only."

"Ugh." He looked at me with disgust. "Did Gwen tell you to do that?"

"Hey, don't look at me this time! It was all John!" She brought up to B.

"Does anyone listen to anything I say!?" He yelled to himself in frustration...yikes.

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds like I'm a total dick, but anywho, we don't have time! Those Wandering Knights are probably outside surrounding us right now!" I reminded the three.

"He's right! We have to go, now!" Kevin agreed. But as we were about to, a WK guy came in from the doorway he previously took cover in, took a musket from a Minuteman statue, guess he was out of laser charges, and tried to charge at me, to which I snatched the musket from his hands, and meleed his face with the butt of the weapon, which knocked his ass down on the ground.

"Saved America at a minute's notice..." I said to myself as I glanced at the WK's knocked out body, trying to pull an action hero's one-liner.

We immediately rushed to the outside front entrance, which was probably already surrounded by those Knights by that time. We took the same route Gwen and I came in. When we came out, my predictions were true, there was already WK backup waiting for us outside, ready with their stupid Lance-Lasers, Jesus these guys clearly need some M16s or at least some AKs. After then, saw a flash of green light to my left, Ben turning into another alien again.

"XLR8!" Went Ben as a Kineceleran, which were known to be fast motherfuckers in my day. Tennyson then proceeded to run straight towards one of the Knights, which made him fly away. As they fired at us, Gwen made a mana shield to deflect the oncoming lasers. I then pointed my weapon and made a headshot on the guy at the far right. After that, the rest of the Knights proceeded to come straight for us. Which lead Kevin to run to the dead guy and absorb his armor, making him steel, then made a spiked ball with his hand and swung at the others. Gwen and I started firing(in our own different ways) at the assholes, though while she stayed at a distance, I started to charge towards the fight, as I blasted the bastards away.

But as we were in the middle of fighting, I yet saw another flash of green light, I wondered what Benjamin Tennyson had in store for us that time.

"HUMUNGOUSAUR!" I then heard another voice. "ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR..." Which turned Ben into an updated version of the Vaxasaurian, this time to have armored green skin, along with horns on his body, and a special mace as his tail. Yeah, as if I didn't see the Ultimatrix do crazy shit like that back in my days. The thing then turned his hands into bio-Gatling guns, which looked quite disturbing to me for some reason. He then proceeded to fire missiles at the Wandering Knights, which blasted them away, and really helped as small pockets of them started to run away from the fight.

"Yeah! That's right! RUN!" Kevin screamed out to the fleeing Knights.

After the Knights still in the fight zone were finished, and the rest left, Ben turned back to his normal self.

"I guess that's the last of them!" He said to us in celebration of our victory.

"Damn right, Benny!" I responded happily as I walked towards him. "You didn't tell me you had the Ultimatrix! I thought you had the Omnitrix!"

"Yeah, it got ruined in our fight with Vilgax." He told me.

"Ah, Vilgax, kicked his ass before. Shoulda known he'd survive, he's one tough motherfucker."

"Wait." Kevin felt the need to ask. "You fought Vilgax too?"

"Yup." I admitted. "CLOG has been trying to take his ass out for a couple years. It took a while but managed to do it, but sounds like what we did wasn't enough."

"Don't worry. We took care of it a while ago." K told me, which put me in some relief when I heard that, as Vilgax was very dangerous for us to deal with. I guess I was the only one with the guts to go after him.

"Guys!" Gwen ran up to us. "They left their vehicles behind. We should see what's in there!"

We headed to their vehicles, which I would describe them as colored steel gray, rectangular-shaped, white axeled and wheeled, no windows, and had Wandering Knight markings all over them, yup, these belonged to them alright.

"Alright. Gwen, you check the far left one, Ben, take the middle, Kevin and I will take the far right." I commanded the three, we then checked the interiors of the vehicles for anything useful. When Kevin and I inspected one of them, we couldn't really find anything, aside from a few Medieval-Era looking weapons, which I knew for damn sure was some plasma blaster or something.

"I found something!" GT alerted us as we were still searching around. But we decided to come out and see what she discovered.

"What is it?" BT asked when we all came out of the vehicles.

"I got this." She answered as she was holding a white box containing what looked to be a steel suit of armor.

"What the hell is that? Some kind of armor or something?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Looks like it. Huh..."

"What'chya thinking?" Kevin asked her.

"I'm thinking we should keep the suit."

"Why? You're not gonna go all Forever Knight on us, are ya?"

"Wandering Knight." I revealed to Kevin

"What?"

"Wandering Knights, that was the division CLOG dealt with before. That and other groups of Forever Knights."

"You know them too?"

"Yup."

"Well, alright. Gwen, you keep the suit. Put it somewhere safe, okay?"

"So now what do we do?" I asked now that we were pretty much done by that time.

"Hit the Mr. Smoothy?" Ben suggested.

"And taste that hippie crap? I'd rather not! Burger joint, anyone?"

"Eh, sorry, John. I'd prefer to have some fruit at the moment."

"And just adds to my theory..." I murmured to myself.

"Oh don't you even start with that again!" Apparently she heard what I said.

 **8:00 AT MR. SMOOTHY**

After that fight with the Forever Knights splinter-group. The group and I went off home to get some rest then met at that stupid smoothie joint a few hours later. Fuckin yuck...

"Okay..." I lingered on as I was drinking a soda since I couldn't stand that other smoothie Ben offered me, tasted like a mix of dirt and rubber, don't ask why I made that comparison. "Apparently you've got a lot of problems..."

"What makes you say that?" Ben asked me as he drank his smoothie.

"You got my old buddies, Forever Knights, and aliens!"

"What makes you think we can't defeat them?" BT continued to ask me.

"Don't let your ego get the best of ya, BT." I warned him, "Bad things tend to happen."

"Relax, John! After all I-" He finished his drink and begun to walk towards his car.

"SAVED THE UNIVERSE!" Both Kevin and Gwen finished his sentence loudly.

"...I mean, he did...Something I could never do." I chimed in but didn't seem right to me.

"Stay outta this, John!" GT commanded me angrily.

"Hey! Leave John alone! He's a good man!" BT defended me.

"You like him so much? Why don't you marry him!?"

"Just realized, GT, what did you do with that armor? It's somewhere safe, right?"

"I put it under my bed."

"Okay, good umm...Is there something I missed in the past years with the whole "saved the universe" thing?" I asked out of curiosity as I got up.

"Sorry." Gwen apologized, "He tends to repeat that a lot. Like I said, he can be a real doofus sometimes."

"You sure he doesn't say that just to piss you off? I used to do that all the time to man others up."

"Nah, he's just over-privileged. While we good people have to listen to it!" Kevin brought up about Ben.

"Good people?" Ha ha ha! Oh yeah, that's rich!"

"Excuse me!?"

"Yeah, you're the hands of God. Throwing mana at unarmed civilians in a tennis stadium, trying to rob a train by frying innocent people, and threatening a clown in a circus! I've heard it all before! We've always been the good guys with only one asshole in the batch! Bullshit!"

"You better watch your mouth, soldier boy!" Gwen immediately got up and barked at me, now that moment was a party about to happen.

"Okay, you two have fun! I'm leaving before I have to listen to any of that!" Kevin said to us as he got up from the table and left for his car.

"See what you just did!?"

"What I just did!? Take a good look at you! Miss Feminist!"

"Oh, it's like that now huh!? You got something to say to me? Ugh, You, Kevin and Ben!"

"What about them!? Angry you don't have the privilege to know about it!?"

"You stay out of it!"

"You know, you're lucky they're my friends, otherwise I'd break your liberal-ass teeth!"

"You'd hit a girl!?"

"Entitlement! Feminist bullshit!" I combated back at her as I proceeded to walk away to the opposite direction of her. "Anyway, you go handle that little secret Ben's hiding from you!"

"Yeah! Yeah I will!..."


	11. Water To The Ice, Fuel To The Fire

**Water To The Ice, Fuel To The Fire**

* * *

Date: February 15

Time: 6:00-8:30

Hero: Ben Tennyson

* * *

"Ah, good to be home!..." I murmur to myself as I finally come home to relax in my living room after another hard day's work! I sit myself down on the couch and turn on the TV.

"Ugh! Who recorded all this?" I asked myself as I glance at all the war movies in the recording list, to which I quickly presumed it was all John's doing due to his military lifestyle. After some channel flipping, I finally decide to just watch the news, but not the one with that guy, as he's most definitely not gonna give out a favorable cover.

"Good evening America! I'm Harvey Joseph, bringing news to you live! Tonight we will cover..."

"Hey Ben." I unexpectedly hear a calm female voice greet me, which immediately makes me jump and scream like a girl...hope nobody hears of this...I get up and look to my right to see that it's simply Gwen, who was leaning by the living room doorway by the house entrance.

"Oh...it's just you. Whew!" I comment as I sit back down on the couch. "What's happening?"

"Not much. Watching the news-Oh look! The museum!" I turn up the volume with the remote to listen to the news.

"Camera feeds show that Bellwood Museum was apparently attacked by a group of deviants dressed up as knights and followed by the famous Ben Tennyson and his friends." They then show us CCTV feeds of me and Kevin fighting the Forever Knights along with John and Gwen who show up later on.

"Wait." The newswoman, whose name goes by Jennifer Townsend, says to Harvey, "Who is that man in the second couple that shows up?"

"Judging by the reports. He apparently goes by the name John Adoniyah."

"Wow, interesting name...and good looking! Someone has to put that guy on "Too Hot For TV"!..."

"I'm not interested right now, Ben!" My cousin tells me. "I'm here for you!"

"Um, what?"

"I'm here to talk about what you and Kevin are hiding from me!"

"What? We're not hiding anything from you!" Oh no...

"I wish I can believe that, but I don't..."

"Gwen, please! I'm not hiding anything! Why are you acting like that!?"

"Gee, I don't know! Because I've been feeling a bit you know, left out lately!"

"Why!?"

"Because ever since you brought John in with open arms, you and Kevin have been ignoring me, Julie, your kid fan, your parents, the Plumbers, and Grandpa Max!"

"Well I'm sorry if me, Kevin, and John are having a good time without you! Adoniyah's the first guy to ever understand us! Plus you never ask!"

"Whatever!..." Gwen briefly walks a short distance away from me. "You know. Let me ask you something, something I've always been thinking..." I sit up and lend my ears to Gwen.

"Back in New York City, back when we were ten, when you first met Kevin..." I am not liking this, but I already know what she's gonna ask. "Exactly what were you two during those past few hours?..."

I sit back and relax on the couch. "I told you. Me and Kevin stole a video game and tried to kill me when I tried to stop him from killing train passengers..."

"That's it? Those two events? With your Omnitrix?...You lying sack of SHIT!...You're dead, you know that!?" She proceeds to walk towards the front door. "YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD, BEN TENNYSON!" She runs towards the door, opens it, and runs off outside.

But as I only take a peek at the opened door, I realize something..."Oh no..." I start running after her, but when I make it outside, she wasn't there, the only thing that existed was the big gust of wind I just heard as I just ran to the sidewalk. It was too late, well, maybe not yet. I took out my phone and tried to call her as I start running.

"Screw you!" My cousin told me right as I call her.

"Where are you going!?" I ask.

"None of your business, Ben!"

"Wait! We can talk about this in my house! Me and Kevin!"

"Fuck you! Fuck Kevin! Fuck everything you are!"

"This is childish!"

"No it's long thinking and intellect! Finally! After all these years!"

"Please, Gwen! Let us talk about this!"

"Fuck you, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! I'm gonna learn the truth, and then I'm gonna find you!" She then hangs up.

"Rats!" I decided to call Kevin to tell him the news. "Kevin!"

"Hey, Tennyson! You seen John around?"

"Don't know! *breath* Not important! *breath* *breath* Gwen's off to learn the big secret of ours!"

"What?"

"What do you think!?"

"Uh oh...where is she!?"

"I don't know! She just took off! We have to go, now!"

"On my way!"

After a few minutes of waiting, Kevin finally shows up in his car, I got in and we were away.

"You mind telling me why she decides to find out JUST NOW!?" Kevin asks me with panic in his face."

"I don't know why, I guess she just started using her head after all this time!"

"Darn...you should call John. In case things get a bit...hectic..."

"Ugh, I don't know about that, but fine..." I take out my phone and I call John. Thankfully, we bought him a new phone so that he can call us if we ever get in trouble, and already got him on our contact lists.

"John!"

"Benny Tenny! Whassup!?"

"John! We're on a VERY important mission, you in!?"

"Damn right I'm up! I'm at the casino! I'll be ready!"

"Wait, what are you doing in a casino?"

"Having fun and making moolah! I just made 25 grand!"

"You won 25 thousand dollars!?...Nice...Alright, be there!" I hang up. After some driving, we made it to the casino where John was waiting. As Kevin parked the car, I quickly jump out to meet him.

"John! John!" I call out to him in a panicky tone, "We have to go! Now!"

"What the hell's going on!?"

"We'll tell you later. We have to go while there's still time!"

"Um, I'm more of a details-before-operation kinda guy before I do anything, okay?"

"*Sigh*...We're trying to stop Gwen from discovering a long-held secret of ours before it's too late. It's been a secret for years now, since my "Ben 10" days."

"Years? You've been a vigilante for that long?"

"Yeah, I tried my hardest to keep certain "events" out of my family's knowledge, Gwen knowing this one now would be disastrous! It was very difficult at the time."

"What!?" John expresses his surprise at what I said, "You've been living every 10-year-old boy's fantasy! Fighting aliens and what-not! Now you're telling me you've been some dirty bastard too!?"

"I was fucked..." I simply tell him nonchalantly, since time is too valuable at the moment.

"...Huh?" He opens up his eyes over what I just revealed.

"I was briefly...intimate...with someone she knew..." I continue to briefly explain.

"...Well I'm sorry, I didn't know that happened, I thought being fucked was a women's thing."

"Yeah well...It's not exclusive to girls..."

"I mean, you always did strike out as a gay guy, so I'm sure you thought about it over the years..."

"I'd think even if I already knew I was gay at 10, I'd still be confused at that time."

"I'm very sorry about that...Was it a black guy?"

I immediately take a step back, in shock by what he just asked.

"No it wasn't a black guy! That...that's a pretty racist thing to say!"

"Really, that racist?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't think so! Especially when you look at the statistics!"

"What in the world are you talking about right now!?"

"Well, statistically it says that black guys commit more rapes and murders than white people in the United States!"

"Where in all the universe do you get this information!?"

"...Internet...and Extranet...you learn a lot..."

Since what he is saying right now is a complete waste of time, I quickly guide him to Kevin's car so that we can finally hurry up, but not before I hear another of John's messed up questions...

"Was it a Mexican guy?" He asks me as we walk to the car. "If it was, he probably had big metal arms if that happened. You're a pretty tough dude."

"Just get in!" I yell at him to keep his mouth shut.

Once we both got in, we were finally on our way with the power of car flight to catch up Gwen to stop her from uncovering the secret. According to the map in Kevin's car, she's already a good distance away from us, I had John and his ridiculous talk to thank for that, but she's strangely not going to the East Coast for some odd reason, she's going in the exact opposite direction. The only way to find out our little secret was in New York through six-year-old CCTV records. I mean, is it? I mean, at least I think what happened wasn't recorded. Well, wherever she's going, we'll be there to hopefully reason with her. But along the way, John was still going at it with his questions...

"So...was it those commie guys? Those Soviets? If so, I'm so sorry-"

"Communism's been gone since 1991!"

"Oh...really? At least that's one problem dealt with..."

"John!" Kevin barks at our ignorant friend with frustration, "Why does it matter to you so much!? He could've been anyone! He could have been a gang banger, French, skinhead, or-"

"HE WAS CAUCASIAN!" I finally scream out just to get him to shut up. "He was a white runaway guy from America! There! Does that help solve your hypothesis!?"

"...Um, well, I mean it could make sense. Homosexuality's common with white men too! I heard they can be pretty feminine though."

"Shut. Up." I command him since he just won't stop with that stupidity! How did that guy ever make friends with that talk!?

* * *

 **Switch:** Hero-John Adoniyah

So...we had to track our friend Gwen Tennyson over an incident about 10-year-old Ben getting "assaulted" by another man. I didn't really think much of it at the time though. I mean, the thought that why BT would wanna cover a rape incident that involved someone Gwen knew. You'd think he'd wanna tell her that, but it never really crossed my mind until that very day.

Anyway, we looked at the radar and saw the green dot away from the center(which was Gwen's) stop all of a sudden. Thankfully, we were at a close distance from her so that we could've still caught her. But when Kevin landed the car at a "safe" distance, we all got out only to find out that we just came to an abandoned college-looking school, it was literally fucking empty, I thought to myself what could Gwen possibly have wanted in a place like that? We all got out of the car, ran a bit into the campus facility, and took a look at the place.

"Wait a minute..." Ben said to himself as we took a brief glance at the place. "This is the school Gwen tried to attend years back!"

"Either that's a coincidence or we're in a very good psychological game!" I remarked as that was extremely weird.

Since we couldn't see GT anywhere from where we stood, we kept running throughout the campus to find our mana-filled friend, we checked the entire side of the campus, and some of the school's interior, but found nothing. But the interiors made sense to me, judging by all the ruined equipment, "markings" on the walls, something about a "Ghostfreak"?, and all the strange art on them too of a ghost-looking dude with a vertical mouth, bunch of weirdos...Since we never checked the other side of the outside campus, the three of us headed there right away. As we went to one corner of the exterior campus, there we finally saw Gwen, over by the other corner, who was crouching as if she were looking for something on the ground. When we witnessed her, we quickly rushed up to her.

"Hey!" Ben called out to her when we caught up to her. "You're only wasting your time!"

"So is that why you came ALL the way over here? Just to tell me that?" She asked as she looked at us

"You're being ridiculous, Gwen!" Kevin scolded her.

"Yeah, whatever." She went back to doing her thing on the ground, whatever I thought she was doing at that moment.

"This isn't you Gwen!" Ben scolded her as well. "Just listen to us! Please!" Which made GT get up and confront us.

"Listen to, you?" She reflected, smiling as she pointed at BT, "Give me one reason I should EVER listen to you!"

"Because I'm your cousin! Family! Wouldn't you listen to family?" My green-jacketed friend reminded her, he's good at laying guilt trips, I'd give him that.

"Cousin?...Family?...Cousins and families wouldn't lie to each other, you know...What's in the dark, will come out in the light!" Okay, she kinda got him there and then, she was not gonna see reason after that. All of a sudden, a green holographic screen showed up behind GT as she was talking to us. A little convenient...too convenient for a hologram to be in the middle of a campus if you asked me.

"Video Archives Online." Went a voice that came from the hologram.

"Good." Gwendolyn murmured as she turned around to look at the thing. "Computer, CCTV Footage, New York City, Subway, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson and Kevin Ethan Levin."

"CCTV, New York City, Subway, Persons: Ben Tennyson/Kevin Levin. 20 Hours, 14 Minutes, 32 Seconds." The voice told her as it showed us colored footage of a younger Ben, whose back is against a wall with the young Kevin facing him, who looked like he pressed him to the wall.

"Alright..." Gwen looked at us with a smile on her face. "The moment of truth!" We all knew she wasn't gonna listen to us at that moment, so Ben gestured her the go ahead with a look of failure on his face, along with Kevin's.

"Computer, 20 Hours, 10 Minutes, 00 Seconds. Play." She commanded the voice to rewind the video footage and play. When the video feed played, there was nothing for the first couple of minutes until I saw the young Ben and Kevin walk into the taped area. The two seemed to have been talking for about 20 to 30 seconds until...

"Huh, so that's what you two looked like as kids." I commented as I kept looking at the footage, we then saw the same part with Kevin talking to Ben who's up to the wall then..."Okay, there's nothing! Just two kids tal-What the...I don-OH FUCK!" I yelled out as I immediately turn around, covering my eyes with my right arm after I saw Kevin turn Ben around and-You know what I'm not gonna give out details! That shit was long as hell! I mean goddamn! Well, the only funny joke I was gonna tell Ben after that is that he's not one to "be the man" or "take charge", that and this pun I just thought of that BT "never wore the pants" when it came to love...Alright, how is that shit funny!? I mean, that's just fucking wrong!...But still funny as hell...

"Oh god! How does a kid kno-motherfucker! That officially has been burned into my retinas!" I continued dwelling as I kept peeking at the footage at the slightest shred of hope that the "events" may have stopped. I then glanced at Gwen, and sir, I have never seen such a blankest face in my life up to that moment, not even in Vietnam, I immediately knew she was devastated and might as well already have had shell-shock after that. Especially when she then got down on her knees, didn't say anything at all, she just sat there, still with that face, at that moment, I knew the aftermath wasn't gonna be sunshine and ponies for her after she sees the entire explicit footage, which was still going on by the way!

"Ugh! This shit is haunting! Computer thingy! Fast forward!" I commanded the computer, which sped up the "mature" or in this case "really immature" content, only for it to apparently continue for a sped up hour or so. Finally, I yelled...

"COMPUTER! Shut off!" Which made the hologram shut off entirely, ending the footage, and the trauma probably being undergone in Gwendolyn's head. But by the time I told the thing to stop, it was too late. She just...sat there...staring into nothing for a full 30 seconds or so.

"So!..." GT finally mustered up the urge to say after those past minutes of shock, she then begun to get up and look at Ben. "THAT'S what you have been hiding from me!"

"Look..." Ben said to her, I was curious how he was gonna justify all that, "It was a long time ago! Kevin-we never loved each other after that!"

"Oh, so that's it, huh!? You sure that wasn't love after THAT!?" She pointed at the place on the ground where the hologram was.

"Kevin turned crazy, you saw it with your own eyes! He hated me after that! He was gone for 5 years! Things are different now!"

"You teen pop star-haired ASSHOLE!" Gwen immediately took out her hair bow, which exposed her long orange hair, then lit her mana discs and stood in a position as if she was gonna fight us. Which made us respond by taking a stand back, while I readied my M16A1 but had the weapon pointed at the ground since I still didn't want to kill her.

"I...I never wanted it to come to this!" Ben said to our very devastated friend as his Ultimatrix begun to light up.

"Oh, I'm sure!" GT yelled at us, I'll tell you this, my nerves were pumping more than any situation ever, which never happened to me a whole lot, not even in a jungle war where anything could've happened at any moment. "Just lie to your cousin who's been there for you every step of the way as she puts her mouth on someone who-I hope you enjoyed every laugh of it!"

"But Gwen...we love you...we're family..." BT tried to calm her ass down, trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Yeah!" Kevin chimed in, "We've been together as friends!...And more! How could you ever think like that?"

"Fuck you Kevin! Aannd fuck you Ben! Especially you, Ben Tennyson! Fuck-Who is that!?" The three of us looked behind to see what could have possibly tried to ruin our little situation, only to see that they were my CLOG buddies who seemed to have wanted to pay us a visit. We immediately witnessed Gwen throw a mana disc at Ben, but dodged, then ran away from the soon-to-be fight, so I tried to take two shots at her but I ended up missing as she ran fast. But her running away surprised me in the inside at the time as she fought with us so many times before! With her gone, the three of us quickly took cover individually took cover behind the pillars in the exterior hallways.

"Hey! It's those guys! We'd like to have a word with you!" One of them called to us. Oh yeah, that was gonna be a fight alright.

"Of all the days..." I heard Kevin mumble to himself as I saw him absorb the brick pillar, which made him brick obviously.

"Diamondhead!" Went Ben as he turned into those diamond-skinned aliens I kept hearing about back in the old days.

"Huh, shoulda known you'd have one of those..." I murmured about Ben's chosen guy.

Once I readied my gun, we were all ready to fight. After that, we instantly popped out of the pillars and sprang into action. We all charged into the enemy's line of sight. Ben and I fired our weapons while Kevin begun swinging his right arm at my former brethren with a hammerhead he had for a hand. The three of us kept trying to run by moving, shooting, and meleeing our way to KL's car as we were them fending off as we didn't have the time nor motive to deal with them at the time. After I'd say about five to ten minutes? We eventually made it to the other side and across the street to where the car was, we all got in, and drove the fuck away immediately as we clearly didn't have time to deal with the CLOG since Gwendolyn just ran off to where only God-knows-what.

"Fuck!" I expressed my anger in the car's backseat that the entire thing was a fiasco, "Man, that did not go well!"

"You're telling us!" Kevin responded to my comment in a serious tone. "What in the world are we gonna do now!?"

"Argh!" Ben expressed his frustration as well, "I just...can't believe she said all that to us!...Maybe we still have time! We can talk to her!"

"I'm sorry BT." I had to tell Benjamin, who was still clinging on to his hopes of trying to get Gwen to calm down, but I knew better. "I think it's safe to say she didn't see eye-to-eye with you after that."

Ben huffed out of panic but then calmed down with a sigh.

"Okay, you're probably right. But let's just get to her house first!"

"Why?"

"I don't know! I just think we should warn her family just in case! Kevin, I think it's time to fly!"

"Aye aye, captain!" K then pushed a green button on the dashboard, which lead to some noises coming from the bottom of the car, the car started to ascend up into the air. "Hang on to your seat-belts!..."


	12. How Joyful And Exciting

**How Joyful And Exciting...**

* * *

Date: February 15

Time: 8:30-10:00

Hero: John Adoniyah

* * *

So...as you clearly heard from me, things didn't really go so well at the abandoned boarding school. Gwen Tennyson had officially knew Ben and Kevin's long-lost secret, at the wrongest time I might add, based on what I heard of her and K being in a relationship at the time...yikes...I mean, I admit I couldn't really blame her for all that. If you found out your significant other was once been...well you get the idea. What would you do?...

Ben, Kevin, and I were still in the car trying to figure things out after all that hell. But our first move was to warn GT's family about her "irrational freakout". I just hoped we'd have gotten there before her though.

"Great!" Kevin said out of anger and failure, "Now she knows about it! If only we-"

"Hey!" I tried to calm my tough-guy friend out, "There's no sense trying to dwell on mistakes! Let's just get to her house and tell her parents everything, okay?"

"Argh! You're right, John! We'll cross that bridge before we come to it!"

"So what do we do if Gwen's there though?" Ben asked us as a precaution, which we never really thought about on the way.

"Umm...I don't know..." I answered, "Just...like K said, we'll cross that bridge before we come to it!"

"Great..." BT cynically murmured to himself as we were heading back to Bellwood.

After about 10-20 minutes of flying, we eventually made it back to Ben and Gwen's hometown. When we finally made it there, we quickly rushed all the way to GT's big ass house, she wasn't lying when she said she lived in a big house. But it anyway made us all nervous out of fear that she may be there. Once the three of us reached our destination, Kevin landed the car right on the front curb, we then got out, ran to the front door, and hastily knocked on it until it was opened by an older woman who looked like GT, which I then assumed she was her mother.

"Oh hey, Ben and Kevin! And you must be her new friend, right?" The lady greeted us.

"Um..." I lingered on a bit as I looked at B and K, due to past events, "Maybe you could still say that..."

"Well, it's actually good you guys came. Gwen was in quite a bad mood when she-"

"She already came here!?" Kevin asked her out of shock, then grabbed her shoulders, "Where is she!?"

"She's in her room! I heard some noises but haven't heard anything in there after a while! Maybe you can give her some company!" K then released her.

After hearing that, I immediately followed the two upstairs to Gwen's room. When we came to her door, Ben went up and slowly opened it all the way. But once we took a glance at the room, she wasn't there, which was a relief for us.

"Looks like we're too late." I stated to the two as we looked around GT's fucked up princess room, it looked like she just came in here and tore the place apart, holes in walls the size of a fist, makeup mirror that looked like someone smashed it with their bare hands, torn photos of Ben and Kevin, and judging by what she told me a day ago, it probably wasn't ever like that until she went in on that day.

"Boy..." Kevin mumbled in small shock as he inspected the bedroom, "She really took it all to heart..."

"Tell me about it..." Ben responded to K's comment.

I decided to check her bathroom just to see if it was ruined as well, which it was when I went it.

"Anything?" Ben asked me as I came out.

"Nope! Nothing but another smashed mirror and the smell of tears, blood, hair, and vomit!"

"Oh..."

"I'll check the drawers! Ben, check the closet!" K told us, "Let's see if she took anything!"

While those two were checking those, I went to go and check her bed. I decided to first check under it. When I put my boot under it and moved it around, I felt nothing. I then inspected the top, which looked completely fine but looked like she at least laid on it once. But all in all, I'd say it wasn't really gonna leave a hint of where she went after we came.

"Well, I don't think we're gonna find anything here." I told the others, as I decided that we should give up trying to search her room.

"Darn!" Ben murmured, "So what do we do now?"

"*Sigh*...I say we don't think about it and just try to stop the CLOG without her." I answered.

"But-but, we can't do that!" BT did not like what I just suggested, "Gwen's been fighting with us since Day 1! She's always bee-"

"Been what!?" I challenged his words, "An asshole!? Putting other people below her!? Thinks women are better than men in every way!? I'd rather, and I'm sorry to say this, but die than be friends with such an asshole like that!"

"Don't you talk about her like that!" Kevin scolded me, but I didn't regret what I said. "I..."

"ALRIGHT!" Ben screamed out in the middle of Kevin talking, "This isn't gonna help! Maybe John's right! We have to focus on the bigger issue! CLOG's still out there! And they knew we were at that school! John, what's our next move?"

We all of a sudden heard loud engine noises coming from outside.

"What the hell?..." I asked myself as I walked up to the window next to her bed. When I looked out, I saw three armored vehicles that didn't look like the ones I saw back in Vietnam, I guessed they were today's American Military vehicles, I knew they were military due to the woodland camouflaged coloring on them, and the big white star with wings on the doors, one was parked in the middle of the street, the second on the front yard of someone else's house, and the final on GT's. That only could've meant...

"Oh shit..." I commented on what I witnessed, "CLOG's here!"

"What?" Kevin asked me, to which I showed the two what was outside.

"We gotta get out there!" Ben stated, "Let's go!"

The three of us quickly ran out and got down to the stairs.

"What's going on out there?" GT's mother asked us on the way.

"Bunch of soldiers gone crazy!" I answered her question in a hurry. "You better hide in the attic!"

She took my advice when she started running upstairs. We ran to the door to witness what they were gonna do. When we opened the front door and glanced outside, we saw them getting out of their vehicles and started shooting up the neighborhood. Right when we were there! Why they were doing that I didn't know at that moment. But I was sure it wasn't good. So I immediately took out my M1911 and started shooting at the soldiers while running a bit towards them to stop whatever they were doing.

"POP! POP! POP! POP!" Went my sidearm as I saw Kevin charge straight towards the armored military vehicle and put his hand on it's passenger door, which armored him up, and gave him a camouflaged look. Nice. I then noticed another flash of green light behind me, meaning that Ben chose an alien to fight with.

"CANNONBOLT!" Ben yelled as he yet again turned into that big ass alien from a few days ago. Since there were guys shooting at me and I had no armor, I made a quick decision to run up to Ben in his chosen alien.

"Think your fat ass can shield me?" I asked BT, who was just about to do his roly-poly thing. Good thing that was one thing I knew about those guys, they can protect anyone that was inside their ball forms.

"Sure can!" Benny said when he did just that. I got in front of him as he curled up into a ball with me inside. Once he was ready, he proceeded to roll, I then felt a big bump as I was inside, but thankfully his guy protected me from the impact, to which I immediately realized he rammed right into the vehicle on the front yard. After a few more seconds, I felt another bump, then another. Since I was eager for more action, I requested Ben to let me out to assist the two.

"Alright, you had your fun without me!" I stated to my friend, "It's my time!"

All of a sudden, I stopped hearing rolling. To then, he opened himself up, letting me out by the vehicle on the other front yard across the street from GT's house, in which I saw a CLOG soldier right in front of me. When I ran straight to him, he raised his left hand at me with a combat knife, only for me to dodge it with my right arm. I quickly gave him a headbutt, which set him a couple inches away from me, and finally kicked him in the stomach, but ended up hitting the back of his head on one of the vehicles. But by the time I finished him, I saw that there was no other need for me as I witnessed K take out the other last soldier with his steel, camouflaged-colored fist, with an uppercut I might add.

"Guess I was tardy to the party." I commented as I looked around the area, with the three vehicles all fucked up due to the big dents on one of the sides of each of them. Along with at least 7 downed soldiers all over the area.

"What in the world were they doing?" I heard BT ask himself as we glanced at the scene. Which I wondered to myself too.

"Well, whatever they were doing. I'm sure this isn't the only place they were gonna shoot up..." I commented to the two. Since I knew the CLOG never were ones to just declare martial law on one little area.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked me with a little bit of worry in his voice.

"I mean that they're trying to retaliate for the attack on the industrial complex that was invaded by three citizens of Bellwood, who all have powers that no normal person has. Which can be considered pretty dangerous in the wrong hands..."

"That, doesn't sound good." Ben responded to my statement with small surprise.

"We gotta get to other parts of town. There may be more of them..."


	13. Outcast The Outlaw

**Outcast The Outlaw**

* * *

Date: Thursday, February 15

Time: 10:00-11:00

* * *

Fuck, I couldn't believe it! The CLOG just tried to attack Gwen's neighborhood! I'm surprised they would actually do such a thing! My old buddies would never do shit like that! So pretty much by that time Ben, Kevin, and I had at least three problems to deal with: The CLOG, Forever Knights, and Gwen. With all that shit that was going on, I was surprised "they" weren't around though. Those assholes always did like to get in our way.

Anyway, after we prevented the attack on GT's place, the three of us got in K's car and kept driving through different areas of Bellwood. And my god, it looked like it was about to become hell at any moment. Soldiers shooting up the city, civilians running, buildings and houses on fire, my god, it was anarchy on the streets! I knew, at that moment, that those guys were not the normal CLOG I thought they were. They had to have been a radical division or something. Well, whoever they were before, it wasn't gonna matter now, since they just tried to kill us at the boarding school, and now...that...it had became personal...

"Damn..." I mumbled to myself as we drove by all the chaos occurring throughout the city. "This ain't good..."

"No kidding!" Kevin responded to my comment, "Look at this! They're tearing the town apart! Just for us!"

"Power corrupts...so you take a precaution..." I murmured.

"Huh?" Kevin asked.

"Nothin..."

A buzzing sound went off all of a sudden. Ben checked into his pocket and took out his phone.

"Julie!...What!?...Right now!?...Where are you?...Okay! We're on our way!" After the call, BT put his phone back in his pants.

"Let me guess!" K said.

"They're attacking Julie's house! We gotta save her!"

"Hold on to your butts!" Kevin told us before he upped the speed more as we were heading to the Julie girl's house.

"Julie. She's your girlfriend, right?" I asked B, since I had to admit, being a universe-saving vigilante sure would hinder your personal life and put the ones you love in danger. That or just completely turn on you...

"Yeah. She's a sweet girl!"

"I seriously doubt she's gonna stay sweet and innocent for long if she's getting involved in our shit!"

"HEY!"

"Wow..." Kevin said in amusement while driving, "Ain't you all Nostradamus?"

"Just saying, BT. If J's gonna be with ya, she may have to man up a bit in case anything happens!"

"Whatever!"

After some driving throughout the residential area, we eventually made it to the Julie girl's house. By the time we arrived, we were too late. There was two CLOG jeeps outside the house on the front yard. Boy, they really didn't have respect for civilian property, did they?

"Shit! Looks like we're tardy to the party again!" I lamented angrily, but along with my sarcasm.

"Twice on your record!" Kevin joked to my comment.

"Well let's get in there then!" Ben, all panicky commanded.

We immediately got out and ran to the already-opened front door. But not before Kev slapped his hand on one of the jeeps along the way, making him metal, while I found and took an SMG-looking weapon off one of the downed CLOG guys on the ground, an MP5 I think? But the already-dead guys was what I considered weird at the time, but couldn't worry about that.

"Hang on, guys!" Ben told us as he was trying to use a guy to save Julie.

"Okay..." I went irritated when he said that since I started to ponder if he was ever useful without the Ultimatrix. "You...need a real weapon..."

I went over to one of the dead soldiers' bodies picked up a weapon, checked it's clip if any ammo was in it, and gave it to Ben.

"Here you go BT! An..." I glanced at the text on the gun to see what it was named, "M4A1!"

"Oof!" Went B when I handed him the firearm. Guessed he really was useless without the thing.

"What's the matter? You don't like guns?"

"I've used one before. Well...a laser gun..."

We quickly resumed our rush by getting inside. When we got in, there was only dead CLOG guys, along with some mysterious banging noises that came from the backyard. But once we heard chatter coming from upstairs, we hastily ran up the second story and stopped right near the door which lead to the room where it came from.

"Where is he!?" I heard a guy ask angrily in the room.

"I don't know!" A female teen voice answered in absolute fear. To that Ben and I readied our weapons. But as I was ready to kick open the door, Kevin ended up doing that himself with his metal skin, by charging right into it, but ended up on the ground after running in like that. When we stormed in, I saw a Vietname-I mean Asian girl held hostage by a CLOG soldier at gunpoint.

"Woah there!" I cautioned when I put my left hand up and opened up to show my palm. Signaling BT to lower his gun and Kevin(as he was getting up) to step down.

"Surely we can talk about this!" I told the guy as I tried to reason with him.

"There's no reasoning in dealing with men of absolute power!" He tried to convince me, "You used to be with us! You understand what'll happen if you let it linger!" The guy went on, and, deep on the inside, I agreed with him. Power corrupts, and best not be shared. But that was no concern of mine at the time, he was holding an unarmed civilian at gunpoint. That was no excuse for trying to keep power under control. One thing the CLOG has always told me: "Don't prey on the weak". After that thought, I looked to my left where BT was, and signaled him the "go ahead", which lead him to quickly aim down the ACOG sight.

"BOOM!" Went Ben's M4 when he shot the guy who used his girlfriend as a human shield. Right between the eyes I might add. Ah, I'm so proud of him...Anyway, Ben immediately ran to his girlfriend to check if she was okay.

"Julie!" He called out when he caught up to her and tried to get her up, "Are you okay!?"

B got her up as she took a breath of relief, "Yeah...I'm okay...What was that all about?" She glanced at me, "And who is that?"

"John Adoniyah!" He answered excitedly, "Our new best friend!"

"Wait. He's wi-"

Some sounds of mana going off were heard from outside, the front yard to be specific.

"What the hell's that?" I asked out of concern.

"Whatever it is, can't be good..." Kevin guessed.

"Let's get Julie to safety first! It ain't safe out there!" B reminded us, who referred to all the chaos that was occurring all over Bellwood.

"You don't have to tell me twice! Me and Ship will get outta here on our own!"

"Ship?" I questioned.

"My pet."

More mana sounds were heard during our talk.

"Shit! Alright, you two stay safe, alright?" I told her before we ran out of the room, down the stairs, then made it outside to find out what the hell was going on.

When we made it out, we saw a group CLOG soldiers scattered around. Who were all aiming around the sky for some reason. But when they noticed us, they didn't try to attack us.

"Hey!" I heard one of them call out to us, "Watch the fuck out! That bitch may still be around!"

But after a couple seconds, there was nothing. We weren't sure what the hell they were all flipped the fuck out about. But then, a blast of mana came from absolutely nowhere, which knocked all of us down to the ground, except for me.

"Ah! Fuck!" Yelled out one of the soldiers after the blast wave when I aimed my weapon up. But from the front doorway, I couldn't tell which one said it though due to the two armored military trucks parked on the left and right of the grass.

"What was that!?" Kevin asked himself when he was lying on his back on the cut green grass, I'd hate to be Julie after all that was over.

But when I got Ben and Kevin back up, we all looked up and saw someone rise up from the air. When I took a glance, I couldn't get a good look at the attacker. All I saw at the moment was a female-shaped person in a silver suit on top of a simple-looking, silver-colored hovering device, which had two rectangle-shaped connected platforms for both feet, guessed it wasn't battle-ready material at the time being. Determined to get a good vantage point, BT, K, and I ran to the sidewalk. But halfway to there though, she immediately dropped right down on the ground in front of us.

"Good...I've found you..." The lady, who was crouched as she looked down on the concrete sidewalk, which from where we were stood could see her shaved head hair, (which from where I stood, I couldn't tell if she had orange hair or was just a redhead), said in a highly distorted female voice, so I couldn't tell who she was by that time.

"Who the hell are you?" I rudely asked her since as you probably noticed by now, we weren't in the best mood to deal with weirdos while a CLOG invasion was going on! But my question only lead to her sadistically laughing for a few seconds.

"Someone you know!" She then revealed herself when she stood up and raised her head, facing us. The lady looked about the same height as Ben, wore a skin-tight, fully-armored steel suit that covered most of her body including the neck with multiple steel plates, but still revealed her very skinny body shape, typical for the average female, but I'd say she kinda looked like a knight without the big chest armor, perfect look for an assassin I might add. Her armor also covered her face with a metallic mask that had a Halloween pumpkin face design that lit up neon colors. The mouth part, which was lit purple, had a smooth, crescent-shaped, curved smile. The eyes, that was lit green, were triangle-shaped and slanted, I guessed it was to make her look angry, but combined with the mouth, it looked like she was about raise some hell. But lastly, on her arms, the humerus to be specific, had flat steel plates, her right had the the name "OUTCAST", and her left had "OUTLAW". Outcast Outlaw...what a name...

"I don't think I know anyone who dresses like that, sorry." I told her, being a smart-ass.

"Maybe not now...But you all will...especially you Ben..." She responded, which kinda worried me, since I knew that wasn't gonna end well.

"What do you want?" Kevin asked her with a stern face and tone.

"Suffer!..." The lady immediately then formed mana discs from her hands, and repeatedly threw them at all of us but we luckily dodged as many as we could by running off, I went to my left, BT and K ran right. As we were running, she just kept shooting her discs at us, but as we fled, I noticed she kept throwing them at Ben the most. When I got to a convenient aiming position, behind some four-door from the trunk part, I looked down my SMG iron sight, only to have her spot me when I aimed at her head. The asshole threw her damn mana at me, but I managed to shoot at her right side, scraping her hip, which made her clutch on to her side, run back to her hoverboard thing, and rise a bit only to stay hovering in the same place for a few seconds.

"Remember this, Ben Tennyson!" She announced to BT, "I'll chase you to the ends of the Earth and beyond!"

To then, she flew off to an unknown destination. I ran to my friends to see of they were okay.

"Guys!" I yelled.

"We're fine!" B answered as I caught up to him, who looked like he was in a rush, probably due to the fact he was just attacked by someone who knew him, but then again, who doesn't? When he got up, I helped him straighten his jacket and patted him on his shoulder.

"Who was that!?" K asked with deep concern. "She must really hate you if she just tried to kill you and that little speech!"

"Well, whoever it was, we probably haven't seen the end of her..."


	14. Pain, But No Gain

**Pain, But No Gain...**

* * *

Date: Thursday, February 15

Time: 11:00-11:30

Hero: Ben Tennyson

* * *

Outcast Outlaw...Interesting name. I wonder who that was though. She kinda for some reason reminds me of Charmcaster...and Gwen...mostly Gwen. So, to get back to business, CLOG's still attacking the city, and we're just sitting here, thinking of our next move while people are getting hurt by John's old friends this very second! We don't have time to deal with one crazy lady!

"So where to next, general?" John jokingly asks me after having to deal with that weird girl a couple minutes back.

"I have no idea..." I answer with uncertainty, since the CLOG was attacking the whole city and we had no clue where to start with fending them off from Bellwood. "Well, there is one place..."

"Like where?" Kevin asks with curiosity.

"My school!"

"Your school!?" My gung-ho patriot friend reacts. "Why in the hell would they be attacking there!?"

"Think about it!" I tell him, "They're looking for me, aren't they!?"

"Yeah! And they're looking for Kevin and Gwen too! You don't see us going to their schools!" John argues in full seriousness.

"Uh, I don't go to school, Adoniyah." Kevin reminds him.

"Oh, really? You mind telling me why?"

"Eh, maybe later. It's a long story."

"Great...So what's our next move, BT?"

"Ugh, fine! We'll just head to my school!"

"Can you still answer why?"

"Well, they're trying to find us right?" I try to explain to the two, "So what they need is information! Fro-Oh no!"

"What?" Kevin asks in concern.

"Jamie!" I blurt out, "J.T. a-and Cash!"

"Who?" John asks.

"Some guys I know in school! The CLOG might be after them to get to me!"

"Who the hell would be at their own school at 11:00 at night!?"

"I heard they were gonna be there days ago! Didn't know why."

"*Sigh*...Fine, let's go. Now!"

With absolutely no patience in the time of apocalypse, Kevin, John, and I get in the car and hastily rush to my school where those lunatics may be wandering about just to locate me.

"So..." John lingers a bit in the car, "Back at the boarding school. About that thing years ago...you wanna talk about it?"

"We'd rather not talk about it." Kevin answers while driving.

"Okay...does that mean while she was still around, you two?..."

"NO!" Kevin and I both yell at him to answer his question, since now wasn't the best time.

When we eventually find the place, it already looks apparent that they have took it over, with Humvees surrounding the place. But what was strange was the soldier boys we saw just run out of the entrance as if they were fleeing from something in there.

"Uh, is that normal?" Kevin asks with concern about the dudes running out.

"If they were pussies, yes." John sarcastically answers. "Shall we get in there and kick some ass?"

"I'd like nothing more!" Kev responds excitedly.

So we stopped in the middle of the road, got out, and ran to the entrance of my school. I had a really bad feeling in my gut that whatever drove those CLOG guys out is probably the same type of person who would try to kill me as well.

"You guys ready?" I ask my friends as they ready up by the doors.

"Right behind you, Tennyson!"

"Ready to save America, BT!"

We simultaneously kick open the doors open, ready to embrace the hellfire of what's to come in the hallways. But taking a few steps in the dark, empty hall, nobody tried to attack us but we started to hear random banging and screaming coming from the next story up, giving me a bad feeling in my gut.

"That's...not good..." John murmurs to himself about the noise as he's slowly walking tactically with us into the hall.

"I think we should get up there and check it out!" Kevin suggests to us in seriousness since we're just moving slowly in a vacant hallway.

"Agreed!" I respond.

We decided to just start running across the hallway, which the stairs were located. From there, we ran up two staircases to get to the second story. When we got up to there, we didn't see any CLOG soldiers running all over the place, we saw someone else...that same girl that tried to attack us at Julie's house. And she was threatening Jamie by holding him up in the air with only one arm.

"Hey!" I yell at her. "Let him go!"

"Oh, hello Ben!" She sadistically says as she turns her head to her right towards me.

"Hey, you better let the guy go!" John demands her, "Otherwise the "Ben 10" is gonna pave the way to hell for ya!"

"I'd like to see Ben try!" The Outcast Outlaw girl responds as she drops Jamie, and proceeds to walk towards us. "C'mon Ben Tennyson! Do your worst!"

I slide up my left sleeve to reveal the Ultimatrix and started cycling an appropriate alien to fight her. When I found a perfect guy, I slammed my right hand on the watch and a flash of green light went before my eyes.

"Spider-monkey!" I exclaim when I turn into Spidermonkey.

When I turn, she begins powering up her mana discs and throws them at me while I climb over the lockers to her direction to dodge her mana. John then starts running towards her, shooting at her, only to the girl to create a circular shield where my friend is shooting from. To then I finally latch onto her, but she knocks us back with an energy shockwave. But Kevin, once he gets back up with us, saves the day by absorbing steel from the lockers, runs up to the Outcast, and tries to throw a punch at her. But she ends up dodging and throws one of her own, by first powering up her fist with mana, then ramming it into Kevin's face, sending him back a few inches away. I discretely aim my hand at the Outlaw and shoot a web at her face, sticking her to the glass window, only for her to do another mana shockwave, freeing her and sending us back.

When she could've had the perfect opportunity to kill us, we heard noises coming from downstairs, it sounded like big loud footsteps and military banter.

"Stay frosty! Secure the area!" We hear one of the guys below us say, suggesting to me that there's a full squad entering the school.

"Who the hel-You set me up, Ben!" The Outcast Outlaw accuses me in the most villainous tone ever...too many comics for her. After that, she starts running away from us, going the opposite way of the stairway. To then, we all get up and quickly pursue her, chasing her in the direction she's going, we then take a right, with John and Kevin running on the ground while I'm climbing over lockers on the left. When the girl gets to the end of the hall where there is a glass window leading to the courtyard. Instead of simply going to the right where she could possibly find another stairway, but no she runs straight to the window and jumps out, but not before she flips us off facing us. Still running after her, we make it to where the girl jumped out, with Kevin and I leaning over to take a look outside.

"You see her?" John asks us as he's inspecting around where we are.

"No!" I answer with very small frustration as I look over the still-lit blacktop, grass, and bushes right below us, which have no sign of someone landing on it.

"Can't see her anywhere!" Kevin adds, sharing my lament.

"What!? How!?" My army veteran friend expresses his shock, walking over to it, and I couldn't be the more surprised too.

But when all three of us turn around to look over to the other end of the hallway to see the military squad from a minute ago checking the corner.

"Oh hey!" John calls out to them, waving his hand up "John Adoniyah, United States Ar-"

We suddenly hear a jet noise coming from behind us, so we turn around to the see the Outcast on her hover glider. She then puts me and Kevin in stasis, covering our full bodies in mana, and couldn't "unfreeze" until she pulls us right out the window, sending us flying all the way to the hard, paved blacktop. After taking a few seconds of struggling to get up, we look up see the Outcast Outlaw flying across the sky, but stops for a second to take a glance at us. When we finally get up, I look back at the window we just flew out of to see John climb over it, only to see him fall straight down on his backside on the lush, green bushes...He's not the conventional kind if you haven't picked up on that already...Once he gets his butt up, we quickly rush to each other on the grass until...

"BOOM!" Went an flash of explosive light to my right when we regrouped, as I look down over, there was nothing but a black pit of dead ground. All of a sudden, we look up to see the Outcast shows up right above us, with her arms criss-crossed.

"Oh great, like we don't have enough problems..." Kevin gladly comments as we all stand in battle-ready positions, knowing this won't end well.

"Hello there!" She greets us in an excited but maniacal manner, "Looks like the gang's all here! John, Kevin...and you Ben..."

"Look lady..." I say to her, trying to find reason, "I don't who you are, but we got enough problems as it is already! But I'm sure if we just talk, we can work something out!"

"Talk!? You!?" She says to me, like she doesn't believe me or something, "We all know you don't talk, Benny Tenny!" Okay, only someone very close to me would know that nickname, and been with me when John came to the picture...

"Okay...can I at least know your name?" I ask her, not sure if that was gonna help, but, it's a start.

But instead of answering me, she just stands there on her glider for a couple seconds and then starts moving her hands to her mask. And I don't know why, I have a really bad feeling of who's behind that mask, because clearly, if you have something against me, you must know me well by now, and only very few are women.

Anyway, she puts her hands on her mask and starts moving it a bit, I guess to loosen it up to remove it. But after a second or two, she finally starts taking off the mask slowly. When she eventually reomoves it, her face is finally revealed...she's very familiar to me... and it is not good news...

"Wha...I...Gwen!?" I say to myself in absolute shock of seeing the girl's face behind the mask.

"GT!?" John yells to himself, feeling the same as me.

"Oh, surprised?" She asks us with such sarcasm. "I figured you all'd be too dumb to know! Especially you Ben!"

"How can you say that!?" I angrily question her comment, "I'm your cousin! I didn't think you would do THIS!"

"Then you clearly need an education, Ben. Oh wait, you couldn't! Because you being Ben, you spend more time with an idiot brute like Kevin and an ignorant redneck like John!"

"That's enough, Gwen!" Kevin barks at her, "You know we'd never do anything to betray you!"

"Then why didn't you tell me about that little encounter Ben?" Gwen asks me, which I really didn't wanna delve into.

"Because..." I start to linger, "I didn't want anyone to know! I was so confused at the time! I was only 10-years-old! I..."

"Forget it Ben! You made your choice not to tell me! I hope you signed your death warrant!"

"But-" I still kept pushing, unwilling to accept the inevitable.

Gwen, all of a sudden, puts her mask back on, and fires a missile at us, leading us to run while it was flying at us. But luckily, it wasn't heat-seeking so it just hit the place on the grass where we briefly regrouped. As I stop to get out my Ultimatrix and find a guy to stop my cousin, I briefly look up to see Gwen get off from her thing and starts walking towards me.

"Wait, Gwe-" I say before she puts her cold, steel hand on my neck, and begins to lift me up! Giving me a good close look at her creepy pumpkin face mask, and I mean creepy in the way that the wearer of that mask is my cousin. But John saves the day as I see him on my left fire a few warning shots into the air. She then aggressively throws me to the side, making me land on my left side. I soon see her hastily run to her thing, ascend up to the air, and blasts off to the distance, with John firing at her as she flies away.

"What are you doing!?" I ask John with absolute anger of what I'm seeing do as Gwen leaves.

"What does it look like!?" He answers, "I'm trying to take down Gwen before she does anymore damage!"

"That is my cousin you're shooting at!"

"And that's my girlfriend too!" Kevin chimes in, defending me.

"Well that's not really gonna help, is it!? Not sure if you heard B, but GT just said she hoped you signed your uh, death warrant!"

"I don't know...I don't know...I can't...I need to think."


	15. Had A Bad Feeling About This

**Had A Bad Feeling About This...**

* * *

Date: February 15-16

Time: 11:30-12:20

Hero: John Adoniyah

* * *

"So..." I lingered as we were all sitting by the curb of Ben's high school when there was fucking CLOG soldiers setting Bellwood on goddamn fire while BT, KL, and I were just waiting around for the city apocalypse. But despite that, I couldn't blame Ben though, I mean, his fucking cousin betrayed him, became the Outcast Outlaw, all because of some encounter he had with Kevin years ago. And Jesus...Gwen and I hated each other! I guess it all just got the better of her in the end.

"So what?" Kevin asked me with some frustration in his voice like he had a plan, but I was sure he didn't.

"So, how are we gonna defend this damned city from my former brethren!?"

"You're the soldier!" Kevin argued, "You should know!"

"Uh, I never really was the "urban warfare" kinda guy...unless Vietnam counts...even though it was mostly in ruins when I was there. And plus I'm just one dude with two other dudes! It may be while if we're gonna liberate Bellwood by ourselves even with that damned Omnitri-I mean Ultimatrix!"

A big green light started beeping off in Kev's car.

"Hey! I think someone's trying to call me!" Kevin pointed out, "I'll be right back!"

He goes off to his car, which left me to cater to Ben while he was off doing whatever.

"Hey Benny." I sit down on the curb next to BT, who looked like he was absolutely mortified of what he had just encountered a few minutes ago. "How you holdin up?"

"This is my fault..." B told me, "I screwed this up. If I had just told her everything that happened long ago, maybe...maybe none of this would've happened."

"She probably wouldn't have got together with your friend and we still would've hated each other." I explained to him, out of some sort of hope he can feel justified about covering up his secret.

"You think?" He asked in such a melancholic tone, I thought he may have went goth on me for a second, or whatever they were called, emos?

"Yeah! I mean, c'mon! She hated your ego, acted like a total feminazi, she thought she was better than everyone else, did some unethical things with her power based on what I heard, and she hated me, I mean, our arguments were pretty bad! Don't tell me you didn't think it was gonna blow up SOMETIME!" I continued explaining to my pop star-looking friend.

BT perked up a bit, raising his face up a bit, it looked like he thought over what I said.

"*Sigh*" He went, "You're probably right...maybe I never really thought about it over the years. I guess because it was such a big gap of time after that summer vacation of fighting, I hoped everything would've turned calm and peaceful in the end."

"You spent an entire summer vacation fighting aliens with that thing!?" I questioned with surprise. "That sure is a hell of a way to spend three months of school off! I hope you got some good stories to tell me, aside from that Kevin encounter."

"Oh I do, John. I remember this time I went to this neighborhood filled with old people who were really aliens that kept the original ones underground, another when me and Gwen walked into a village filled with Christmas elves. Oh, we also got sucked into a video game! And I remember this ti-"

"Guys!" Kevin called out as he ran to us, "We got a distress signal! And a message!"

"Really?" I ask, "What does the message say?"

"It said "Meet us in the warehouse.", and it gave me coordinates."

"Perfect! Maybe they have a solution to this CLOG problem!" I looked to Ben, "Ready to save America again, Benjamin Tennyson?"

"I ain't just ready! It's hero time!" He confidently got up and said.

I laughed a bit over what he just said, "What?"

"...Old catchphrase of mine...Surely you got one of your own!"

"Um...God Bless America?"

"Pppht, redneck..."

"It's better than "Hero Time", that's for damn sure." I grabbed a future-day weapon(ACR?) from the ground and armed up

With absolutely no time to waste, Ben, Kevin, and I went off to the warehouse K spoke about. While we were driving there, I had my suspicions about that place before we even went there. But anyway, we decided to go regardless of our current situation. So we went to the area where the warehouse was located. It was pretty big, it was full of warehouses, with a big courtyard in the center, and it was all dark as fuck. When we made it to the entrance, it looked as empty as that damned boarding school, there was nobody there, and it was very dark as well, enough shadows for a shit ton of people to find cover and flank us, but we approached up to the area anyway.

Having walked in the restricted area was creepy as fuck, I mean, you're just bluntly walking into the place without any security present in the area. But, then again, I wouldn't have considered it my first time I had to break in to a vacant location, my former adversaries were known to pull shit like that back in my day, apparently in order to catch ME by surprise...space Nazis I still say.

"Jesus, this is fucking eerie!" I comment as we were still lurking around the outside area, apparently to find the right building that we were supposed to go.

"Tell me about it!" Ben responded with equal concern. "I mean, there's no security or anybody!"

"Probably because there's an entire military invasion going on in the city right now!" Kevin reminded us.

"Paramilitary. No government saw us as a legit organization!" I told K after hearing him call the CLOG military.

"Yeah, I could see why..." Kev responded.

"Uh huh."

After some searching, we finally found the exact building we were told to go into, thanks to Kevin's phone beeping like crazy like a geiger counter.

"This is it!" He told us.

"Huh." I looked up at the wide, three story building, staying suspicious.

"Well, here goes..." B said to himself before he was about to open the rusted metal door.

BT opened the door and all three of us went in. We crept slowly in the dim first floor, it was empty, nothing but a few folded chairs and a couple dark corners with no sound coming out of them. We saw a staircase leading upstairs straight ahead, so we took it. Once we walked up the stairway, we made it to the second floor, thanks to a sign that told us in graffiti sprayed green that said "SECOND FLOOR", which I considered very weird. The 2nd story was dim as well, with not a single shard of humanity around, which kept me in high alert. I had in good authority that someone clearly wanted to ambush us. Who? I wondered, most likely CLOG or Forever Knights, haven't seen a single Plumber at fucking all, not for an entire week straight, I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or something was going on right around my corner.

With nobody in the dim-ass floor, we saw a stairway like the one below, was straight ahead. We went up them to get up to the 3rd floor, which we also knew thanks to the green graffiti on the wall, saying "THIRD FLOOR". When we got to the third and final floor, the entire place was completely jet-black fucking dark. If that was the room someone was gonna set us up, that would be the place. Since somebody wanted us to meet there at that warehouse, I figured that the only way to find out who is to get into that room. I took one step in and the front-most set of lights all of a sudden flash on...

"Stop. Right. There!" A old-looking man in full futuristic gear commanded us, pointing a familiar plasma rifle at us.

"What the fu-Plumbers!?" I yelled out in surprise like I just got jumpscared, which lead me to point my uh, ACR, at him.

"Grandpa Max!?" BT shouted, as if he knew the guy, which at that moment, he did start looking familiar to me. "What are you doing here!?"

"I few days ago, I started getting reports of my grandson hanging out with a member of the CLOG!" The "Max" guy continued on, "Then, I just caught wind of my granddaughter dressing up a Forever Knight assassin and terrorizing the suburbs!"

"That sums it all up for ya, yeah!" I said to Max, "So are you gonna just stand there or are we gonna fight? Cause I don't know if you heard, but we're in the middle of trying to stop my brethren from destroying Bellwood!"

"Fight!?" Kevin expressed his shock.

"But they're with us!..." Ben said to me, "Aren't they?"

"Um...no..." I answered, "The Plumbers have been our No.1 enemy since day fucking one! I sure as shit ain't gonna let some cosmic KGB take us down! Not when I'm still alive!"

"You see Ben and Kevin!? This man is not to be trusted! He's just some soldier with patriotic delusions of grandeur! Is that the kinda man you want as a member of your team?"

"Yes Tennyson." The two other sets of lights turn on, showing a very familiar Galvan and more Plumbers, "Do you really think he's gonna trust you with the Ultimatrix for long?"

"Azmuth!?" I blurted out loud, "What the hell are you-Oh, right. Ultimatrix. Forgot you had your panties in a twist ever since I stopped those power-hungry assholes. Think of it as a favor to freedom!"

"Never going to let that go, are you? How was I supposed to know!?"

"I mean! That the damn Omnitrix and the fucking Plumbers are examples of power gone corrupt! They're too powerful for their own good!"

"I..." Kevin was about to say something, which lead me to face him, "Wanted to be a Plumber when I just a kid! And now a decade later, I've got you telling me they're some KGB running the galaxy!? I shoul-"

"BOOM!" Went an explosion coming from outside.

"What was that!?" A Plumber asked in full alert, so I went over to the window to see an uhh...M1 Abrams? Tank with the name "CLOG" on the side, groove right on in from the blackened-out entrance, yikes...

"Ah great!" I said out loud, pissed off, "As if enough of my past didn't come back already!"

"BOOM!" Another explosion went, that time coming from the bottom, with the ground starting to rumble more and more with every second that passed.

"Uh, okay! I think we had enough fun in here!" I shouted out to the others. To then, the ground eventually started shaking and collapsing, with certain pieces falling down to the bottom floor, including where I was standing. My spot eventually collapsed as well, leading to my downfall, but got saved by a piece of rebar that I quickly latched on to. I then let go and landed safely on the ground and right away ran to the big hole on the wall leading outside.

When I got to the exterior, it was hell on Earth again. CLOG soldiers and Plumber operatives battling it out all over the fucking place. With nothing but "thrill instinct", I started running into the fight zone and began shooting my gun at both CLOG and Plumbers. I would say I did pretty well with that like many operations before, got a few headshots, chestshots, and some directly in the face, disgusting and horrifying to look at but, when you're in battle for a long time, you don't really think about the consequences.

"HEY!" I heard from my left, which lead me to look to see that it was Kevin with Ben, and K had a full rusted steel body, I assumed he absorbed the material from the door. "I still haven't kicked your butt yet!"

"Now's not the time, asshole!" I answered out of anger due to the present fight that was going on

"You ruined everything!" Ben yelled at me in full rage, "Everything was good until you showed up!" He proceeded to take out his Ultimatrix and look up a guy, and along a flash of light, he became...

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING, JOHN! YOU AIN'T LEAVING UNTIL WE KICK YOUR BUTT FOR MAKING GWEN LEAVE US!" Yeah...one of those...Wasn't fucking new to me.

I then see Kev throw his right arm at me, that I dodged completely, so I swung my weapon across his face, and kicked him in the stomach with my boot, which knocked his ass on the ground like the last guy from two hours ago. Ben, in his...tiger form, charged straight up to me with single individual "blades" coming from the back of each of his hands. I took two shots at his face, with little effect, guessed those guys in those Omnitrixes were super soldiers then. Anyway, I quickly jumped to the side and rolled to my right, dodging him effectively, I got back up and tried shooting at him again, that time three shots to the left side of his face, but didn't do shit. After that, I knew bullets, nor my combative persistence, was gonna stop him. So...out of dumb cowardice and acceptance, I simply thought "fuck it" and just ran away from the fight, fleeing the scene.

After a full minute of running, I eventually made to the entrance where it was unoccupied. But since BT, GT, K, that Max guy, the CLOG, Plumbers and fucking Azmuth all wanted me dead, I didn't wanna stay around to deal with old bullshit, I had an invasion to stop, wasn't sure how, but was gonna no matter what. I kept fleeing the scene until I made it a safe distance away from the complex. After a while, I stopped for a brief second to catch a breath. But then, five green flashes of light appeared right before me. When the brightness cleared up, I saw Azmuth, the old man, and three other Plumbers.

"Going somewhere, Sergeant Adoniyah?" That asshole Azmuth taunted me when he jumpscared me with that damn teleportation.

"Yeah!" I said, "Stopping my former friends from destroying Bellwood! Shouldn't you assholes be doing something about that?"

"Wait." Max reacted in confusion to what I said, "You're not apart of the invading CLOG?"

"Fuck no I'm not helping them with that shit!" I answered, "Why in the hell would I invade my own fucking country? This is the U.S. of A!"

"I see you still have those patriotic fantasies, John." Azmuth told me.

"Har har...fuck you!...Been meaning to tell ya that after all these years! So uh, you see Ben? Is he okay?"

"Ben's fine." Max answered, "He and Kevin decided to stay in the fight. I didn't tell'em we were trying to find you."

"Good...got worried for a while. Didn't think he'd make it in a fight like that."

"We still need to stop your friends from taking Bellwood and killing my grandson and granddaughter!"

"Uh first, fuck the Plumbers! And second, your granddaughter is trying to kill your grandson!"

"What!? Why!?"

"Err...I'll just let him tell ya later. By the way, whoever raised her, must need some serious psychological therapy!"

"Why?" Azmuth asked.

"Uh, the feminazi bullshit that comes out her mouth whenever I see her? Was she always like that?"

"Um, well...She always was the girly type, but she's still good-hearted!"

"Not based on what I saw, or at least, not for long, definitely not anymore. Surely you got reports from my past operations in the cosmos? You know what happened!"

"Yeah, I know. Now, about the CLOG, will you help us?"

"Argh! Fuck! Fine! What do we do?..."


	16. Bellwood Has Fallen

**Bellwood Has Fallen**

* * *

Date: Friday, February 16

Time: 12:20-1:00 A.M.

* * *

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Ben left me, Kevin left me! They wanted my goddamn blood! At the time, I thought they were just some teenage vigilantes! I thought Ben just so happened to find the Omnitrix and ended up finding a lost Osmosian later on! Man, was I the dumbest motherfucker around...

Well, to get back to that uh...series of tragedies, first GT finds out about New York, then dresses up as a Forever Knight assassin and tries to kill her own cousin, and I discover my future-day friends were with the Plumbers the whole fucking time! After that, I end up teaming up with my former adversaries to stop my former friends from taking that damned city, at the cost of my friends. And there I was, in a uhh...B2 bomber-looking plane with a bunch of Plumbers trying to find out our next move, like what I always do.

"So your grandson's been in the Plumbers the whole time? Even when he was 10?" I asked Max, when we were flying off to an unknown location.

"Yes, well, not until he was 15." He answered me calmly.

"Really? You're that desperate for recruits?" I couldn't believe they hired teens as fucking agents! Even the CLOG had standards...kind of.

"Said by the man who joined the CLOG at 19 after a year in the military!"

"..."

"Yeah..."

"So where are we going?" I asked with impatience.

"We're heading back to the city."

"The city? That may be difficult."

"C'mon, Adoniyah. I know you still got that craving for action and "American Justice"" He persisted as he smiled, to that I just nodded.

A couple minutes later, we eventually made it back to the heart of Bellwood's skyscraper-screaming area. As we hovered above the streets, I looked out the window to see what was happening, and it was a mess. It was already hell on Earth down there, the CLOG were scattered all over the area. I didn't know what they were thinking at the time, they most certainly weren't gonna find BT wherever they were. The ship descended and hovered near the ground, to then we all got off to take on the enemy. Right when I landed on the dark, paved concrete, a guy immediately noticed our presence(no shit) and pointed his weapon at me, but luckily, I had my gun at him before he even saw me, and gave him a good'ol headshot.

"What are we doing!?" I asked Max out loud so he could hear me.

"We're looking for this!" He gave took out a screen thingy and showed it to me, which revealed a concept of the device that looked very similar to the nuclear component Ben and I blew up a few days ago.

"What the hell!?" I expressed my shock, "They had another of those things!?"

"Yup! And it's being escorted by a convoy somewhere in this area!"

"Well let's go then!"

So, without further ado, we searched through the streets looking for the component, that and taking out any asshole that got in the way. However, we didn't find shit, no signs of an organized convoy, all the CLOG men were scattered either individually or in very small groups. But my god, Bellwood was a mess by the time we got there, there were no civilians around, my guess at the time they were evacuated in time, taken, or were killed by the invaders. Only some of the street-lights were flickering, the rest were all off, I guessed something went off while Ben and I were gone.

"My god..." I murmured in horror as I looked at the city, searching for the thing, "This city's in hell! How could my guys do this? Are they even CLOG?"

"They're technically not the original CLOG." Max told me, "These guys are one of a few divisions that separated after that little stunt at Mount Rushmore!"

"Wait, what!?" I reacted in shock, "They split off!? How many are there!?"

"Unknown, we only managed to keep tabs of around seven groups so far."

"Fantastic...I got a lotta have work to do after this..."

"So what about the attack on Rushmore, huh? Did we win?"

"No...After you got sucked, the rest of the invaders either fled or were killed in the attack. It took some repairs but got abandoned for a while."

"Why?"

"Wasn't told why, I guess because you guys knew where our front yard was. How did you know where our main base's location anyway?"

"It's...a long story...for another day..."

"Well, since you don't plan to kill him, anything you wanna know about my grandson?"

"Yeah! What the fuck is he doing with the Omnitrix, or Ultimatrix, or whatever! You trying to decrease his life span or drive him insane in the next ten years!?"

"Ben found it by accident in a crater in the woods of Yosemite Park. You know, the county where you were born."

"What!? In the back-fuckin-yard!? And that happened after I moved!"

After some talking and searching street-to-street, we eventually found it...the convoy escorting the nuclear weapon. And I will tell you, that other one was fucking ready: It had green lights, so we couldn't fire a single bullet at it otherwise it may have disastrous results...So for a moment, we hid in an alley, scouting them out.

"Uh, are we just gonna stand here while they nuke the city?" I asked Max while we were hiding behind a dumpster at the end of an alley.

"And are you gonna get the whole city blown up while you try to kill your splintered friends?" He responded.

Since my patience wasn't at the level of an old ass man, I got up from the cover and ran straight towards the assholes. When they were escorting the damn thing, I ran up and shot all three on the device's left side in or around the head area. The guys on the other side got to cover, to that Max and his men jumped in and tried shooting their stupid plasma guns at them, but did his best not to hit the thing. When Max was busy distracting them, I stood in cover on the device, and moved along the side until I snuck behind it, getting a good vantage point at the other three(seriously, a six-man escort for a nuclear weapon?).

"Hey assholes!" I yelled at them so their attention could be diverted to me. They all looked behind them to see me.

"John's back!" I shouted in excitement when I shot two of them in the head, while the one got a chest-shot. Courtesy of the U.S. Army...and the U.S.A.

Max whistled in an impresses tone as he glanced at the accurately shot bodies.

"Hm, you always did like to jump into action. Not really the patient type, are ya?"

"Uh, these assholes were gonna do God-knows-what with a nuclear weapon!"

"Ha. You know, as Ben got older, he reminded me a lot of you! You know, if you two were the same age, you could've been best friends!"

"Yeah, we sure got a lot in common!" I said to him like a smart-ass, "Minus the back-stabbing cousin!"

"Right, Gwen!" He reacted, "She might be trying to find Ben at any moment!"

"Uh, sir!" One of his fellow Plumbers called out to him as he looked at some screen device. "We may have a bigger problem!"

"Let's hear it."

"There's been reports from the National Guard about one of their bases being attacked by the CLOG!"

"Where!?" I asked in full alert.

"In the hills, sir!" He handed us his...screen-touchy...thing. "Here's the coordinates!"

"Great, the National Guard...at least they're not Anodites..." I groaned.

"Well, least we know where to go next!"

"Yup, Bellwood has not fallen yet."

"Sir, we also got reports of two teenagers headed that way as well!"

"Fantastic...let's just go. We got a country to save! And a city..."


	17. Well, What Are We Waiting For?

**Well, What Are We Waiting For?**

* * *

Date: Friday, February 16

Time: 1:00-2:00

* * *

God, I hate recapping these past events, they just kept getting more weirder and fucked up. Okay, by that midnight, a Plumber squad, the Max guy, and I managed to stop a small CLOG squad from escorting a nuclear weapon deep into Bellwood. Why in the hell would they ever bring something like that into an entire city? I always thought that seemed extreme. I mean, I had my fair share of "nuke escorting" back in my CLOG days, bringing them onto very distant planets just to slow down Plumbers...and other enemies.

"Alright!" I got up in front of my newly-allied group of Plumber partners in a troop transport ship, and ushered a command, "We're going to the military base. We go in, do what we need to do, and get out. None of yer fuckin space Nazi bullshit!"

"Now's not the time for your anti-Plumber nonsense, John!" Max got up from his chair and argued. "There are bigger things to worry about right now!"

"If you say so, old man!" I talked back to that cosmic KGB prick, "...By the way, you're starting to look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"Uh, you don't remember?" He said, which left me confused.

"No, unlike you assholes, I don't keep tabs on every guy I try to kill!"

"I was the guy who tried to assassinate you." His statement made me take a step back.

"What!?"

"Yeah! Me, and a bunch of handpicked operatives were sent to stop you! You were our number one target!"

"Oh...really? Never knew that!" Okay, I should've known that, I was the Plumbers' No.1 Enemy after all.

"Ugh, no wonder you were Ben's friend for nearly a week..."

Yeah, you could say those 20-30 minutes weren't the best moments of my first week into the 21st century. I mean, there I was, standing in front of a group of operatives/soldiers/agents, etc that I hated and gladly would've tried to kill in the 60s and 70s, by myself I might add. But, like that saying out there: The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend.

To get back to my week of hell, the ship eventually made it to the military base that was located right fucking on a cliff in the hills. Who in the hell builds a base on a cliff? Well, whatever gives you great cover, like Rushmore. Anyway, we then landed a big fucking distance away from it, which I thought was bullshit, but that was probably my eagerness going off again.

"Why in the hell do we have to land so far!?" I asked Max out of disappointment and irritation as we were getting out of the ship.

"There are other ways of breaking into a heavily guarded base you know!" He responded.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked hot-headed as I cocked my gun(which was the same weapon I still had during that warehouse standoff) and looked at him. But I got no response and he just walked off in front of us to give us objectives.

"Okay!" He said out loud, "You know what we need to do! We go in, stop the CLOG at all costs, and get out! Who knows what they're looking for in there!"

"Yes, sir!" The rest of the Plumbers shouted all around me, with the obvious exception of myself.

I sighed in ambivalence, "...Let's do this..."

So without further bullshit, and factional conflict, all of the 16 men(that included Max and I) got into groups of 4 and went seperate ways to get into that base. The group I was in included the old man and two other guys I didn't know. Our group traversed by using the edges of the cliff to sneak our way in. At the time I didn't really consider it a good idea, but when you're dealing with people you served with for years, I guess you just gotta do what you gotta do.

"Argh!" I got frustrated during our infiltration to the base while we were tactically walking by the cliff.

"What?" Max asked, who was in front of me.

"This is taking fucking forever! Any National Guard guys in there could be dead this very goddamn minute!"

"Do you have any patience, John!?"

"Not when soldiers, trying their hardest to protect our country, are gonna die because of some bullshit radicals who think they're true CLOG!"

"You do know you were once with them, right?"

"YES I'M FUCKING AWARE OF IT!" I yelled out loud, "And trust me, when I'm done with this shit, I sure as hell am gonna make a new CLOG that hopefully won't pull this shit again!"

"You sure the Plumbers or Ben will like that?"

"I don't think BT would like it if I tried to kill you."

After about I'd say, 20 minutes? We eventually got a good view of the cliffside base. Man, I'll tell you this, to me it looked fucking creepy, and I don't know why. It looked like the kinda area Dracula would build his house on. The base was located on the very end of the cliff on an extended peak, like a peninsula, only instead being surrounded by water, it was...death falls. The base itself wasn't so bad-looking, it was cube-shaped, looked about 3-5 stories high, appeared pretty medium-sized for a base that tall, the entire exterior was woodland-camouflaged, but the camouflage's design looked odd, almost looked like something you'd see on a low-quality TV screen. I heard it was today's standard military issue camo designs or something.

"Wow...that's just eerie!" I commented to myself in anxiety just by scouting out the base.

"I know, tell me about it!" Max agreed with me in awe. "What could your people want with that place?"

"I don't know. But whatever the hell they want, it's probably not good..."

"You're probably right!" Max raised his fist up in the air and turned around. "Okay! Our time's possibly shorter than we anticipated! We need to speed this up and find out what in the world the CLOG wants!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Huh, well ain't he the respectful Magister of the group. Not that he was one, but they are some tough bastards, even though I've killed more of them than any other Plumber adversary that ever existed according to them.

"Finally!" I shouted in happiness, "Time to save America!"

"Uh, yeah, sure..."

Since we literally had no time, we all just started rushing to the base out of emerging worry of why my people would wanna attack that base. After some time of running to it, we eventually made it to the right side of the base without surprisingly bringing attention to us. To me that was a big surprise, since it was always my very presence that brought attention from someone. But anyway, we found a steel door on the side, so we all went in one by one. But not before we heard some whooshing sound that came from the front of the base, to that we got in hastily and closed it behind us since we didn't wanna get caught up in whatever that was.

Once we got into the interior of the first floor of the base, one of the guys in the squad took a folded chair and put it under the knob on the door we came in through. After that, we took a good look in the first floor, it was a big empty room, there was only a tank in the middle, with a wide garage door in the front, there were also some metal crates in the back. We surprisingly saw nobody on the story though, but after a couple minutes of searching, we heard a loud bang that came from the garage door. But instead of feeling the need to open it, we all hid behind the crates to see who they were. I peaked over the crate I hid behind, which I saw a squad of soldiers run in and quickly shut the door behind them, one of them was carrying a wounded soldier.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" One of the soldiers said out loud in panic.

"What the hell's going on!?" Another yelled.

"Fuck it! Just help me here!" The guy helping the wounded man commanded the others, which they ended up doing by finding a medkit that was on the ground and used it to heal the man. After a full minute or so, I saw one of the guys take a look over to where I was.

"Hey!" He shouted to get their attention, "I think I see something!"

The rest of the squad raised their guns and pointed it to our location as they started heading to us.

"Come out! We know you're there!" We heard the squad's apparent leader(due to the rank emblem I saw on his right shoulder) yell out to us. Since he was an American soldier like I was, I didn't wanna do shit to get him killed. Though I was sure my friends next to me didn't think like that, so I did the dumb and typical...

"Woah!" I got up from the crate area and while I still had my gun in my right hand, I put my left to expose my palm in front of me to show peace. "It's alright! I'm one of you!"

"One of us?" The leader questioned.

"Yeah! Just a man proudly serving his country by stopping those who are destroying it!"

"Oh yeah? Then what's with that uniform?" I looked down at myself to glance at my clothing, "You tryin to find Jenny!? Ha hahaha!"

"Why in the hell do people keep asking me that!? Who the hell is Jenny!?"

"Oh don't worry! Just find the nearest bus stop! Somebody'll tell ya!" The sqaud kept laughing. I'll you one thing, I still haven't found this "Jenny" lady to this day!

The rest of the Plumber group got up from the crates and walked up to me.

"Hello err...Sergeant Jameson." Max greeted the leader, "Name's Max, I'm with the Plumbers. What's happening out there?"

"Plumbers!?" He said in surprise, "Yeah, I've heard of you! From that teenager on the news! Ben-something? I gotta tell ya, that kid looks like a fag!"

"Tell me about it!" I responded to his Ben comment. "But let's not make fun of the gay community or LG-uhh, or somethin!"

Max just growled to himself, to which I knew why, I'd hate to hear someone say that about my grandson.

"Well, if you're here to help us, you happen to know anything about the fucking lunatics that JUST INVADED THIS BASE!?"

"We ain't got a fucking clue! Do you, Sergeant?" I asked him impertinently.

"BOOM! BANG!" Big massive noises went off from the higher floors.

"What the hell!? Let me guess, CLOG?" I quickly guessed, since my guys were the "do the job and go home" kinda people.

"CLOG? How do you know them?"

"Past experience."

We quickly began to run up the steel stairs up to the second floor, which was accessible through a metal door. I kicked it open, only to look to my right to see a big, wide hole in the wall and a uhh...Black...Hawk that had a guy using a machine gun turret. Luckily for us, there was a convenient metal, camouflaged defense platform to my right, to which we hastily jumped over and took cover from behind with that asshole blasting off at us, guess that sort of thing happened before...poor base. After a few seconds of lingering until he finally stopped, to which he did, we all immediately got up from cover and fired our weapons at the chopper, killing the gunner, but we couldn't take out the helicopter, since it flew away right when we shot up the gunner.

"So uh, Sergeant..." I was about to ask the squad leader as we walked up to the hole and watched the heli fly away. "You mind uh, telling us why the CLOG are attacking this place?"

The guy sighed as if he was about to admit mission failure. "I think...they're looking for the artifact we found in the woods..."

"Artifact in the woods?"

"Yeah, we found it not too long ago. I'd say it's been five days now?"

"Five days!?"

"Yes, we had no idea what it was, it looked like something you'd put on your wrist, but we didn't know what to do with it, so we put it in the top floor."

"Alright, lead the way." I commanded the leader to take him and his squad. To that, we all ran up from floor-to-floor. After making it to um...the 4th floor? We ran in to see another big hole in the wall, with a squad of four CLOG soldiers simultaneously repelling through.

"What the-Quick! Shoot'em!" I shouted an order to the others as I pushed them back behind me. To then we got in a line, raised our weapons, and fired at the assholes in front of each of us. From my POV, I saw Max, who was on my right with his plasma gun, blast one of them with three chest shots. The guy to my left got a lung shot, which killed the guy instantly, since he collapsed on the ground immediately with no post-motion. The fourth guy who was on my way left, managed to get a neck-shot right in the Adam's Apple, he's good. And I, with my professional military expertise, shot the guy in front of me, between the eyes I might add. Once they all went down, we turned to the soldiers behind us to see if they were okay.

"You dead yet?" I jokingly asked the squad.

"*Sigh*...Same as before...you're not a bad shot, sir." He said to me.

"Thanks. I was in the Army, Vietnam."

"Uhh, yeah, sure...we're Marines...Afganistan."

"Oh...well...God Bless America..."

"Hey, hey!" Max just had to interrupt our friendly conversation, "While you all are reminiscing about good times in the military, we got a paramilitary that could be trying to kill my grandson right now!"

"Right! C'mon fellas!" We put our focus back into our mission by getting to the stairs and running up to the very doorway that was supposed to lead to the 5th story, the top floor. When we made it right near the door, we all readied our guns, prepared for all hell that will break loose in the next room. I took the lead by putting my hand on the knob and my boot on the bottom of the door.

"You fuckers ready?" I asked my uhh...new friends if they were gunned up and ready to embrace the hellfire in the next floor.

"Ready when you are, not like I got anything better to do in this base!" One of the soldiers in Jameson's squad responded...damn, and I thought I was the one who was just fucking around in Bellwood, this city ain't no Boston.

"...Alright..." I spazzed a bit before I got ready to open the door. "Here goes..."

I immediately bust open the door with all of us quickly charging in with our guns pointed.

"John's baa-Oh, shit..."


	18. Ben 10, Kevin 11, Gwen 10 Blues

**Ben 10/Kevin 11/Gwen 10 Blues**

* * *

Hero: Kevin Levin

* * *

I have to take part in this stupid documentary too? Great...Okay then, here goes. Well, I didn't know what John was doing when he left the warehouse. I was kinda mad at him after I found out he and the CLOG were at war with the Plumbers so I didn't really care, and when I mean kinda mad, I meant angry to the point that I wanted to hurt him bad. I kinda worked in my rationale after that is that how could anyone fight with him and not go crazy? My early impressions of him were that he was delusional, arrogant, tries to protect ideas that don't exist, and thought he was kind of a racist, he sometimes uses too many stereotypes. What do you mean I'm getting off track!? Fine!...

40 MINUTES AGO...

We were just outside the warehouse trying to catch a breath after that long, deadly fight with the CLOG. I had just grabbed one of the CLOG dudes' iPad-looking devices that showed us the location to some base in the hills.

"Looks like we know where to go next!" I said, trying to gasp for air.

"Yeah! And with no other people to turn to!" Ben responded, breathing heavily.

"Tell me about it!"

"Argh! *Breath*... If only we'd never let him join our group, Gwen would still be with us!"

"Maybe! *Breath*...I guess we just gotta deal with it later and take down the CLOG!"

Ben kept gasping for air, "I guess it's still Hero Time then!"

"*Breath* *Breath*...Fantastic...an entire morning about to be wasted!"

Now that we had the info to where the CLOG were going next, we quickly got in my car and were off to that hidden base. While I was driving there, I was so curious what the CLOG were talking about that was located in that base. Could it have been something alien? Did it have something to do with the Plumbers? Maybe the CLOG had it first and they wanted it back. And, more importantly, was Gwen gonna be there just to make our lives more miserable than it already was? I wanted to discuss it with Ben but he was just looking out the window, staring at the city of Bellwood that we were passing by, not intervening in it's invasion. Since I didn't wanna add fuel to the fire with his problems with Gwen, I let him glance.

After 10 minutes of driving, we eventually made it a good distance from the supposed base...Didn't want the car ruined. Anyway, we got out to get ready for our next mission, starting with me going metal by touching my car. Tennyson got out his Ultimatrix and tried to pick a guy.

"So what would be ideal for this situation, B?"

"You caught on, huh?" He commented, "I think I've got one..."

Ben found an alien and slammed his hand on it, creating a flash of light like I'm going to heaven.

"FOURARMS!" You could say that could fit a forest situation...NOT! But we were on our way to the base regardless.

"You couldn't have used Heatblast or Diamondhead?" I remarked with sarcasm.

"Gee, I'm sorry! Would you like me to set the entire forest on fire or kill people with diamond bullets!?"

"Alright, sorry Tennyson! I'm just as mad as you are!" But he simply just huffed as we continued making haste to our destination. Boy, he sure can be more of a jerk than me when things go bad for him.

After making it halfway to that place, we begun to witness a group of four Plumber operatives from afar. It looked like they were in a jam since they were all taking cover behind the trees. Tennyson and I quickly ran to them to help their butts.

"You guys alright?" I asked my fellow Plumbers who were sitting down in relief of still being alive.

"*Huff*...Yeah..." He answered. "There are more of us out there...one of our entire squads just died..."

"More of you?" Ben questioned with curiosity, "On the way to the military base?"

"Yes, Ben Ten, sir."

"Then we gotta get to the base before they do!" I warned Ben, "Who knows what surprise the CLOG might have for them!"

"You're probably right!"

"You're telling me!" The Plumber we just talked to commented, "Those crazies just tried to escort some kind of nuke but it was stopped!"

"WHAT!?"

"Yup..."

"Great! Now we really gotta go!" I alerted Tennyson, leading us to be off to the base.

Now not only we were running, we were sprinting, we needed to be faster than FastTrack if we were ever gonna save not only Plumber lives, but military lives as well. The two of us encountered a roadway that possibly led to the base, I checked my badge to see if it did, and I was correct, it lead us straight to it. A few minutes of traversing it, we didn't really hear any signs of life, which kinda worried me, they all could've died or got lost in the woods. But we eventually saw a CLOG squad walking on the road ahead of us, probably trying to get to the base like Ben and I. So we ran up to them and...

"Hey!" I screamed at the group of CLOG soldiers. Which lead them to turn around and quickly aim their firearms at us.

When they kept shooting at us, it did little effect, but one guy put a 40 milimeter grenade into his M4's M203 attachment and blasted it at Tennyson, which sent him off a number of inches back. Since he didn't blow me away, and was still all metal, I charged at that guy with all of them shooting at me, and I punched him in his pretty face, sending him off a few inches. I then ran right into the next dude like I was in football, it knocked him to the paved concrete. For the third guy, I gave him a nice uppercut that sent him forward to the ground.

"Did'jya think I'd be dead!?" Ben all of a sudden came back from the explosive shot and one swing of his big red arm sent the rest off to the side. Luckily, I got out of his way for him to make a good hit.

"Uh, you could watch where you're swinging that!" I reminded Tennyson.

"Sorry, but we don't have time to deal with these people!" He said.

"So you put me in harm's way!?"

"Hey! Don't know if you heard but, I lost a best friend, and my cousin's trying to kill me!"

"I loved Gwen too! Don't you think I'm a little angry at myself too!?"

"I've known her longer than you, Kev!"

"Oh really!? Have you-" We both had nothing but shocked looks on our faces, "...Okay, I was about to ask the most disgusting question ever."

"...Yeah...That nearly got weir-"

Ben got cut off by a mana blast that just went off near us. It's shockwave put us to the ground, but we hastily got up and ran to the side.

"Let me guess..." Ben murmured

"Well, it's not like Charmcaster wore steel gray." I joked as we both looked up to see the Outcast Outla-I mean, Gwen, who was still in that ridiculous armor, but this time she was wearing a metal hair-piece that kinda looked like her hair when she was 10, and still on that hoverboard-thingy.

"Think I'd let you out of my sight?" She remarked as she stood on her thing.

"No, it's not like you ever let me fight on my own." Ben responded to her comment. Yep, I have to agree with him on that, after everything we've done with her.

"And through that, I know your every move, Tennyson." Gwen excitedly reminded us...yikes. I still remember that line to this day, and how coldly she said it.

"C'mon Gwen!" I said to her, "Can't we talk this out!?"

"No, Kevin." She answered calmly as she looked down on herself, "There's no reason for me to live...I've only existed for people to toy with me behind my back..."

"It ain't like that, Gwen!" Ben tried to reason with my new ex-girlfriend, "It was an honest mistake, okay!"

"You. Are a mistake, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson."

"So that's it!?" I got so outraged, "You're just gonna turn your back on us all because of some secret kept from you years ago!? Because some guy stepped in who couldn't trust you just yet!?"

As she still had her head down, she briefly looked to her left. But then a massive aura of mana begun to form right behind her.

"Uh oh..." Ben said to himself in small worry, and I felt mutual, "We better run!"

Ben and I started to run the direction towards the base while the energy around her started to get bigger. After about 10 seconds or so, a massive flash of purple light went off behind, and created a shockwave that again, put us down on the paved road. But we still got back up in time to get away from her. From where we stood, we saw the base, which was already being attacked by CLOG soldiers. And as if we didn't have enough problems, we heard a whooshing sound from behind us, which I knew wasn't gonna be good.

"HEY!" I heard Gwen call us from behind, which lead us to turn around, "I AIN'T DONE WITH YOU YET!" She powered up a mana disc out of one of her hands and threw it at us, that we dodged.

With her chasing us down to no possible end, we kept rushing our way to the base. As we got closer, we witnessed a group of U.S. Military-looking soldiers fending off some CLOG guys around what seemed to be the entrance due to it's garage door. We also happened to see some motionless Plumber bodies laying on the grass, with blood each on them, I greatly assumed we were too late.

"Looks like we were tardy to the party!" I commented as I glanced at the corpses.

"GET IN THE BASE!" Ben yelled at the guys defending the entrance.

"What the fuck are you!?" One of them asked from a distance.

"Just go!" I urged them. Only to have one of them get shot after my warning.

One of the soldiers in the apparent squad rushed over to the wounded man to help him up. I saw Ben run up to two CLOG men and slap'em away from the entrance. The group of soldiers retreated to the garage door, one of'em pressed the button that apparently opened the door, once it opened, the squad all poured in and the door closed down behind while we stayed outside. Another group of CLOG soldiers came in to the scene only for us to hear the Outcast's hoverboard thing from nearby, it wasn't good.

"I said I'm not done with you Ben!" Gwen yelled at us as she powered up mana discs with her hands.

"Oh boy..." I murmured to myself.

"Who the hell's that bitch!?" I heard one of the CLOG guys shout out loud, which really made me mad.

"Wha-HEY!" I heard Ben react with pure rage, "Don't you call my cousin that!"

She then repeatedly threw her discs at the soldiers and us simultaneously. But we luckily kept dodging them by running zig-zag all over the place.

"Looks like a job for..." Tennyson put his hand to his chest to change into a new guy. And with a flash of light went...

"Jet-Ray!" Hm, I thought that would've fitted that situation.

"Oh good!" My girlfri-...ex-girlfriend shouted, "I can't wait to head-to-head with you, Tennyson!"

"Try me, Gwen!" My friend taunted back.

Ben(as Jet-Ray) flew straight at Gwen, who also charged at him as well. But right when Tennyson even touched her, her body completely powered up with mana, blocking him in place. The CLOG dudes started firing at her, but no damage became apparent. But when I looked at the soldiers, I saw one of'em put a 40 mil in the M203 of his M16 rifle, and with a pop of his underbarrel, the grenade flew straight to Gwen's shielded body.

"BOOM!" Went the grenade as it hit Gwen.

"BEENNN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs out of absolute fear of losing another Tennyson. But I immediately saw Ben fly out of the explosion safe and sound.

"You can't kill me that easily!" He said to my delight.

"Neither me!" We heard Gwen say as she flew out as well.

A very loud radio sound went off from the radio tower.

"Attention everyone! We have two airstrikes coming at this base as I speak! You have 30 seconds to evacuate!"

We looked up to the sky to find any signs of a jet gonna blast us sky high. After a few seconds, we began to hear jet noises that got louder, meaning it was getting closer. But as the noises got extremely loud, we all glanced at the sky to see not one, but two fighter jets fly in from two sides. They each fired a missile of their own that flew straight at the base.

"BOOM! BOOM!" The missiles hit what looked to be the second floor and the story below the very top floor.

"Holy shit!" One of the CLOG guys shouted, "Fuck this shit! I'm outta here!"

The CLOG that were still alive all ran away from the area, which left Ben, me, and Gwen. But instead of fighting us, she quickly flew to the second-to-top floor which had a big, wide hole in it. There were also helicopter sounds that sounded like there were choppers coming our way.

"C'mon!" Ben hovered close above me with his claws open like he was about to catch something.

"What are you doing!?" He grabbed me and flew straight to the hole the Outcast went through. Once we made it in, Ben unlatched me, landed, and touched his chest to change back to normal. We heard a door slam above us after I dusted myself off.

"What's she up to now?" I complained to myself, since I was starting to think she came for some other reason.

"Only one way to find out..." Ben responded eagerly. So we both hastily ran up the stairs that lead to the top floor. Once we made it to the door, I busted open the door and the two of us ran in.

When we came in, we witnessed the Outcast Outlaw glaring at some table with a display case on it...silently. We slowly walked to her to see what she was gonna do.

"It's...here..." She murmured in awe.

We crept in a little closer.

"Gwen..." I said to her.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked.

"I'm gonna take this thing..." She rammed her fist into the glass casing and took out, with her hand bleeding, a wrist-watch device that looked a lot like the Omnitrix. "And kill you, Tennyson." She turned around, "And Levin..."

"Despite after all this time, all the things you saw me do..." Ben commented, "You really think you could succeed with that?"

"I know your weaknesses, Ben, and Kevin..." She only responded in such a cold tone.

"And I know yours, Gwen!" Ben taunted back.

Gwen carelessly threw the device on the table, and ran towards us with a powered-up mana disc. Once she threw it at us, we both jumped to the side, dodging it. I tried to throw a punch at her face, only for her to avoid my fist by running towards Ben. I quickly ran to the table the device was on, and snatched it. However, she ended up noticing I took the thing, so she immediately diverted her attention to me and started running at me.

"Ben!" I called my friend, who was by the corner, "Catch!"

I threw the Omnitrix-looking thing at Ben's direction, who had his hands in the air. But we all of a sudden heard the door that lead to the room bust open, with a group of Plumbers storming in, along with a familiar face that came in.

"John's baa-Oh, shit..."


	19. Holiday In Bellwood

**Holiday In Bellwood**

* * *

Hero: John Adoniyah

Time: 2:00-4:30 A.M.

* * *

"Woah!" I shrieked as with my left hand, caught a familiar looking Omnitrix-device, without the exterior parts, from the air. When I glanced at it, I knew exactly what it was. "Wait, is this the Skeletrix?" A square mana shield formed right in front of me, that I immediately kicked and broke down.

"Gimme that back!" I saw the Outcast Outlaw now with some weird hair-piece that covered her shaved head, who was in the room along with Ben and Kevin.

"Fuck you! Max!" I signaled BT's grandfather to get his hands up to catch the Skeletrix. I threw it to him, to which he luckily grabbed it.

"Ben!" Max alerted B, which made him raise his hands up.

"Throw it here!" The green-jacketed teen shouted out.

"Fuck, I'm so sick of thiiiissss!" Gwen growled to herself and she started lighting up in violet flames. And when I saw that, I knew it wasn't gonna end so well.

"What are you doing!?" Kevin questioned in a very panicky tone.

"Take cover!" I urged everyone in the room. To which they all took cover behind the steel tables in the middle of the room. After a few seconds, the entire place lit up like the fireworks of the 4th of July! Now that was something only an Anodite would do. It was beaming violet fire for nearly 10 seconds until it stopped. When we all got up from cover, we saw that the entire area was charred, the blast left yet another big ass hole in the wall faced the edge of the cliff, along with some minor fires, and with GT on her knees.

"Gwen?" Ben called her, "Are you okay?"

But she just sat there for several seconds, until she eventually got up slowly. Ben, Kevin, and I attempted to get closer to her, but all of a sudden, her hoverboard flew straight in from the wall, leading her to jump on in. She then flew right into BT's direction and aggressively grabbed him by his jacket, and slammed him into the wall opposite of the one with the big hole.

"This isn't over Ben!" She yelled in BT's face. "Not by a long shot!"

G then let go of B, dropping him on the floor. She then flew right out of the room with her hoverboard with lightning speed. I hastily rushed to BT to make sure he was alright, but Kevin blocked me right when I was about to confront him.

"Don't you dare!" K warned me as he shielded Ben away from me.

"Ben could be hurt!" I combated, "Let me see if he's alright!"

"What, so you can hurt his feelings again!?" He barked at me, "You've done enough damage to us."

"Damnit, this ain't about us! There's a pack of wild lunatics out there destroying Bellwood as we speak!" I pointed to Ben, "Your cousin could be out there ready to attack innocent people as we speak!"

"He's right!" Max chimed in, "But you don't have to completely worry about the CLOG! The National Guard's coming in with full storm! John's willing to cooperate with you to stop them and Gwen! They're as much as an enemy to him as to you two!"

"...Thanks." I said to Max in reluctant appreciation.

"*Sigh*...Fine..." Kevin finally agreed.

"Yeah, maybe..." Ben started to get up. "You're right...But John, we're gonna need to lay some ground rules."

"Whatever helps us become friends again! I'll stop drinking on the job...in Kevin's car...your car...in casinos...Mr. Smoothy...your house. I'll try to cut down on the gambling too! And I'll throw in the stereotypes!...I lived in a segregated neighborhood..."

"Thank you!" Ben appreciated as he crossed his arms. Max just stared in bewilderness.

"Yes, John!" Kevin's appreciation was in mutual, "And I want all your stupid beer bottles out of my backseat! Well, that's all I have to say, you Ben?"

"Nah, I'm good!"

"Okay...so do you know where Gwen might be hitting next?"

"Let me check my-" Max took out his Plumber badge to see where she went.

"The monument..." Ben randomly brought up.

"Monument?" I questioned.

"There's a monument of me in the park area of the city. It's not finished yet, but at least they're doing a good sculpture of my jacket! She could try to destroy it in some wired up rationale to ruin my reputation!"

"That strangely makes sense to me..." I remarked. "Well let's go then! The National Guard's dealing with the CLOG, so we got time."

"Guess we better get to it then!" Ben smiled as he took out the Ultimatrix, picked a guy, and with a flash of green light...

"CANNONBOLT!"

"Ah, that thing again. Alright, let's get this over with." I said as Kevin and I both got on the stomach part of the guy. When he curled up with us in him, for an entire fucking hour, I felt like I was spinning upward down a hill or something. I was surprised to not having the need to throw up, but then again, it's not like that was my first time of getting motion sickness. But after a while, Ben eventually straightened up and let us out off his guy. When we were let out, we were by the city entrance to Bellwood, which was also fucked up by the time we got there. Yeah, we were clearly too late...

"Great...Bellwood gets fucked in the ass deeper as we linger!" I commented.

"Wow, nice vocabulary." Kevin joked about my remark.

"Alright, now we just gotta fight our way through the streets and find the monument!" Ben gave us our orders.

"Yes, Ben Ten, sir!" I said to BT, felt like he needed that for all he went through. But now, it was gonna end tonight...well, early in the fucking morning...

So, with that out of the way, we started making our way into the streets deep into Bellwood. Jesus, it was officially the apocalypse in that city, the sky was orange, buildings were on fire, and civilians were running all over the place just trying to find cover. I couldn't believe we didn't stop any of it, well, I didn't think it was gonna matter anyhow since the National Guard already came by the time we arrived. We kept witnessing them and the CLOG killing each other off. The three of us couldn't intervene now that the United States was now officially involved in dealing with my former friends. One, very big disadvantage the CLOG and Plumbers had, we couldn't get involved in national affairs.

"My god..." I said in awe of glancing at the city skyline, "If we were in Hell right now, I'm sure it would look like this.

"I know." Kevin agreed, "All because we had personal issues to deal with! Gwen's gonna have some serious consequences for getting in our way!"

"How are you feeling about this, Ben?" I asked BT.

"In awe, angry, and very nervous about not knowing how this is gonna end!" He answered, and throughout it all, I couldn't blame him. BT had to deal with some serious shit these past few hours.

"Don't worry, B. All this ends today."

With Ben who led the way, we continued further into the city. We tried not intervening in the Military's cleanup mission with the CLOG, as we saw them aggressively killing those lunatics with ease due to the NG's massive numbers and combining the high number of tanks, uhh, Strykers?...umm, Abrams...and those new plane things called umm...Drones? So we just decided to let them do their job as we had our own to deal with. During our trek deep into the belly of the beast being Bellwood, Ben raised his fist up, to which we stopped.

"Wait!" He said, "There it is!"

He pointed to the area, it was a big circular park that contained a big green statue which I was very sure that was the monument he was talking about. And just for perfect timing, we witnessed a figure flying around it, it was her...

"Well, there she is!" I stated, "C'mon! Let's go!"

We all ran straight to the monument to confront GT. When we all got there, we stopped at the curb to get her attention.

"Hey asshole!" I shouted at her while she was still flying in that thing.

We saw her turn around and she flew a little closer to us.

"So...you're all here!" She remarked excitedly, "Even your little lackey Minuteman."

"Hey, fuck you!" I responded. "The United States Service is gonna put you down!"

"I'd like to see you try, John!"

"Try me, dickhead!"

But all of a sudden, a CLOG group ran up to us and knocked down BT and KL with ease. I raised my gun to shoot them but...

"Get her, John!" Ben ordered me while he was struggling with a CLOG soldier.

"Hold on, B! I can shoot'em!"

"No! We'll handle them! Don't let Gwen get away!"

Against my better judgement, I followed his order and ran into the monument area to take down GT.

"You're not getting away this time GT!" I yelled at her as she saw me run into the park.

"Have it your way!" She powered up her hands, which formed those goddamn discs again, god was I tired of those by that time. The Outcast then threw them repeatedly at me as she was flying around, with me dodging each one of them. I tried shooting at her as I attempted to stay still in certain places, the first time I managed to get a couple hip-shots, after doing more moving and dodging, I stood still and shot at her again, that time a shot at her stomach and a couple at her left leg, the third and final time, I only got a shot on her right shoulder.

"You gonna surrender yet!?" I asked out Gwen loud while she was still flying around, only for her to throw a mana ball and successfully hit me and blow up, which sent me a few clicks, only for me to get back up.

"Hey!" She got angry, "That should've killed you!"

"You can say the CLOG made a few modifications!"

"John!" I heard Ben call my attention from the street. "I need your help! Guys with guns!"

"I'm trying to stop your cousin, Benjamin!" I resisted.

"I'll deal with her!" Kevin told me as he ran to where I was.

"Ugh...Fine! Hang on BT! I'll save ya!" I rushed to Ben, leaving Kevin to do the dirty work.

* * *

 **Switch-** Hero: Kevin Levin

Still with us? Good. Cause after John left to go help Tennyson, I ran to stop my ex from doing more damage to the city. That time, I had to be the guy to take the pain.

"Oh Gweeennn!" I tried to get Gwen's attention. "I got a love present for ya!" I put my hand on the ground to turn myself into concrete.

"I don't want love from you!" She barked back.

"Well you're gonna get it anyway!" I changed my right hand into the head of a sledgehammer. "Come get some!"

She quickly got off her hoverboard-thing and ran right up to me, powering her entire body up, this time violet fire came out of her hands. I called first blood by swinging my hammer-arm at her, but didn't look like to have done much. She then done a fire-blast at me, which knocked me back a few inches, to that I threw another punch across her face that I hoped would really stop her. Some damage came out of it though, she did two spits of blood out of her mouth, but she just kept on going.

"You'd hit a girl!?" She sadistically joked.

"John's right! You do have problems!" I talked back right before I punched her in her chest. This attack sent her two yards away.

"You clearly are not worth the challenge!" She reacted. "I need the one and only!"

One fire blast from her sent me back out into the street. Where Ben and John were still fighting CLOG troopers. I got back up to alert them.

"Couldn't do it?" Ben asked as he was taking cover with John.

I went into cover with them. "Nope, she wants the one and only! I think it's time somebody er...puts their foot down!"

"*Sigh*...You're right..." Ben agreed with me.

Tennyson started running for the monument.

"Wish me luck!"

"Don't get killed!" John joked. "Nor us!"

* * *

 **Switch-** Hero: Ben Tennyson

Well...it's time to end this once and for all. No more delays, no more death and destruction. I needed to save this city! I hastily ran to my own monument to stop my cousin with the nonsense. The nonsense, I caused all those years ago, and not doing a thing about it!

"HEEEYYYY!" I scream at the top of my lungs to Gwen, who was on her thing. "You said you weren't done with me yet!? Well, here I am!"

She hovers closely on the ground and jumps off.

"Good..." GT comments, "Time to prove the "Ben Ten" was nothing but an asshole with an ego!"

"Sure...Gwen Ten...or Gwen Eleven...or do you prefer Outcast Outlaw in this case?"

"Shut up!" She lights up like a Christmas tree.

"No!" I yell at her, "No powers! No Ultimatrix! Just two cousins over one city!"

"Fine by me..." Gwen darks down and puts her fists up ready to fight, while I did the same.

Once we get close enough, my cousin launches a high kick with her left leg, that I dodge with my right hand. I throw a punch across her face using my left fist, getting her to spit blood, then make an uppercut with my right. Gwen punches me in the stomach, knocking me back a bit, but I make a comeback by hitting her face again with a 360-kick using my left leg, knocking her to the ground. I walk up to her calmly to approach her while she was down, covered in wounds and blood.

"Sorry Gwen. But you can't be reasoned with! No matter what I say or do. You just won't listen to me!" I explain to her.

"*Cough* *Cough*...Then why are you talking to me!? Just kill me and get it over with!"

"Got'chya, you little runt!" I turn around to see a CLOG soldier pointing an AR-15 at me. "What the..." I turned back to see Gwen powering up again.

"I am not gonna leave you ALIVE! I'm gonna make you suffer, Ben Tennyson! Forever and ever, till the day we both die!"

From that moment, I just stood there...I glanced at both people...The GLOG soldier...and Gwen...Two people who sworn to protect the innocent. Vigilantes...who went out of their way to save people only to turn into the bad guys themselves...With only one or more friends who stayed sane the whole time. I felt like...like I had something in common with those people, having to kill your own skin to save others'. I looked up at the orange sky, nothing but...hell raining down at me...

"That's it! It's Hero Time!" I took out the Ultimatrix and immediately picked an alien. And with a flash of green light, I went...

"WAYBIG!" I put my hand on my chest to turn him into...

"ULTIMATE WAYBIG!" Yup, this is gonna end all the chaos.

Once I turned into him, I looked up into the hellish sky, raised my leg, and launched it straight down on the ground, creating a massive shockwave that probably broke every single window in Bellwood. I then made another stomp, which I witness managed to make some skyscrapers collapse all the way down. For the final one, I decided to climb up one of the nearby skyscrapers, once I did that, I made a massive leap raising my two legs up and making a big stomp-landing on the monument. It has made the biggest shockwave I've ever seen with WayBig ever. More buildings collapsed, massive cracks were made on the streets around the monument, even my statue fell down on the park. The final stomp seemed to have created silence, but then, I see a fighter jet going haywire heading straight down on the ground.

"Oh no!" I silently shrieked to myself, "I gotta save him!" I quickly put my hand on my chest again to turn into someone who can fly. I turned back to normal WayBig, but then became...

"Jet-Ray!" I immediately flew to where the jet was, went to the cockpit, and grabbed the pilot.

"What the fuck!?" I heard the pilot yell as soon as I rescue him.

"I know, I know! I would've freaked out too!"

I slowly carry the man to safety by taking him to the monument. I let him go as soon as I land on the ground. When I turn back to normal me, I saw the guy taking big breaths out of the sheer trauma of almost dying. Something I just got numb to over time.

"Hey." I said to the pilot. "You okay?"

"*Breath* *Breath*...Yeah...thanks, sir!"

With no other enemy in sight, I quickly rushed over to Gwen, who was down on the ground, still wounded. I saw a nearby AR-15 on the ground, so I grabbed it, went up to her, took out her hair-piece, kicked off her mask, and pointed the gun straight between her eyes. This was the fateful moment, do I get revenge on her for intervening with our mission with the CLOG, or let her live so she can get a fair trial and let the Plumbers do what's right?

"Kill me..." Gwen ordered me, badly hurt on the ground, "Get your revenge...see what it does for you..."


	20. Betrayal is Punishable By

**Betrayal Is Punishable By...**

* * *

Location: Bellwood

Time: 4:30-6:30 A.M.

Date: Friday, February 16

Hero: Ben Tennyson

* * *

"Well!?..." Gwen shouted as I was still pointing a gun at her head.

I hear footsteps come my way. I looked to my left to see it is John and Kevin.

"What are you doing!?" Kevin asks in panic of what I'm probably about to do.

"Hey, you do what you gotta, BT!" John said to me, "End the bullshit! Shoot her!"

"Uh, are you serious, John!?" Kev looked to John then back to me, "Ben, don't! She ain't worth it, man!"

"C'mon!" John still persisted me to kill her, "She uh...kept calling you doofus, handcuffed you in a mall, threw mana at two unarmed civvies in a tennis stadium, and apparently went full Anodite and threatened some clown!"

"Wait, she did that?" Kevin curiously asks John

"Well...based on what I heard you guys banter about. I kinda put the pieces together!"

"I understand the three last things, but just for calling him doofus!? Are you some kinda maniac or somethin!?"

"Just trying to help a friend get over hard troubles!"

"SHUT! UP!" I screamed at both of them. I pointed the firearm away from Gwen's head, and waved to the Air Force guy who just so happened to be nearby. "Help me with her!"

The pilot took out his pistol and pointed it at my cousin as I got her back up and made her put her hands behind her back. The guy saw a nearby dead police officer on the grass, he searched his corpse, took out something from his gear belt, and ran up to me.

"I think she'll be needing this!" The man shows me a pair of handcuffs that will do just nicely.

"Thank you!" I said in appreciation. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Airman Logan Carlson, sir."

"Pleased to meet you, sir."

I handed Gwen, along with her mask and hair-piece over to the airman, who started putting the handcuffs on her.

"Thanks for everything, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson..." Gwen just says to me as she's being handcuffed.

A group of military helicopters start rushing in and landing all over the area, Hueys, Black Hawks, Chinooks, you name it. Tons of soldiers start pouring out of them, securing pretty much everything around us.

"Well, there's our reinforcements..." John comments as he's looking at the military presence. "Jesus, America's been fucking up over the years."

I chuckle a bit over his odd comment, "Yeah, sure. It always has been!"

"Yeah, you're right. God, I love it here though. It's my home, well, OUR home."

"You're in way over your head, pal!" Kevin notes.

We all look at the Airman who's escorting Gwen, walk up to a group of soldiers, and hands her, the mask, and hair-piece off to them. The three of us just watch as she's being taken to the Chinook, which then flies off up to the clearing sky and off into the sunny distance.

"So..." John says, "What do we do now?"

"There's one more stop we have to make." I answer in small happiness of ending the madness.

"Ugh, can we at least eat first!? I haven't ate since the casino!"

"He's right!" Kevin agreed with John, "I'm hungry! C'mon, we need the break!"

"Uh, we don't have a car!" I remind Kev about the car that's still in the woods near the hillside base!

"Ah, shit!" John expresses his frustration. "Well, guess we better hoof it."

HOURS LATER, 10:00 A.M.

"Uh, what are we doing here?" John asks us in Kevin's car driving on our way to the lake where me, Gwen, and Kevin always went to. You know, the one with that tree where Verdona would deliver a flower there?

"Paying our respects." I answered.

We make it to the lake, Kevin parks by the tree, and we all get out.

"I still think this is a waste of-Huh?" John keeps complaining as we finally approach the very tree that had the heart carving, saying "MAX + VERDONA". I take out a flower from my jacket and lay it on the base of the tree.

"Verdona, huh?" John brings up, "That name sounds very familiar...I wonder why Max is on-Oh...ohhhh...ohhhhhhh...So you're...Guess that explains why BT's eyes light up..."

"Yup." I confirm his realization.

"Man, she's gonna be pissed off about this. Well, if that happens...that, and Gwen's family...I call dibs on that house. Oh, that reminds me!" John takes out the Skeletrix, walks up to the lake, and tosses it into the water. "There we go! No power-hungry asshole can get to that now!"

"Still ain't gonna let that go, are you?" Kevin asks Mr. Adoniyah.

"Nope...So Gwen tried to kill her cousin and her boyfriend over some um...well..." John looks over to Kev, "Did you and her?..."

"Hey, it's been a long morning, let's get outta here." Kevin changes the subject.

"Yeah..." John just agrees as he walks over to me, he puts his arms over my back and hugs me. "I'm so sorry, BT...I'll make it up to ya..."

"Um...No need, John. You've done enough." I slowly push him away from me.

"*Sigh*, you guys got a lot of things to tell me, aside from hearing your full names. You know, things that might get someone to kill us."

Kevin just laughs hysterically. "Sure, what's your full name?"

"Okay then, Johnathan Asriel Adoniyah. At your service! And yours?"

"Kevin Ethan Levin!" Kevin shakes John's hand.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!" Me and my patriot friend shake our hands as well.

"*Sigh*...Fuck it man, let's go bowling!" John suggests as we both walk to the car.

"Nah!" I deflect his suggestion, "Let's go to Mr. Smoothy!"

"And have another taste of that crap? Fuck that! So what are you guys gonna do about getting a third guy?"

"We already got one!" Kev reminds him.

"Oh, good! Since you guys got "Ben Ten", or "Kevin Eleven", does that mean I get a nickname?"

"Hmm...how about, "John Twenty-One"?"

"John Twenty-One...Ain't so bad..." John happily agrees as we all get in the car, driving off with the beautiful daylight in the sky...

* * *

 **Switch-** Hero: John Adoniyah

TWO WEEKS LATER...

So after yet another hangover, I, "John 21", was still sleeping in Ben's house at 12:00 in the fucking morning. But during my nap on the living room couch, I heard some noises, like a door opening, and footsteps getting louder...hey, I'm sorry, I was too hungover to get up and shoot intruders!

"HEY!" A male voice yelled at me, to that I immediately got up.

"Huh, what? Alright, I'm up!"

"Who are you!?" The lady, probably the wife, next to the guy that woke me up asked me.

"A personal friend of the Ben Ten." I warned them.

"You know our son!?"

"Yeah...it's complicated, oh by the way, your niece Gwen's gone and probably ain't coming back. Plus, sorry about the mess in Bellwood, some assholes came and fucked it up."

"G-Gwen's in jail!? But she's such a sweet girl!"

"The fuck does everyone keep saying that!? Gwen kept treating me like an asshole!"

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" BT finally came in, "Oh, you met my new friend?"

"Ugh..." B's dad went in disgust, "How long is he gonna stay here?"

"We haven't discussed that yet, things have been a bit crazy since the city had been invaded."

"Great..." Ben's parents walked off to some other room.

B took a small glance at his parents as they leave then looked at me.

"By the way. What are you doing here, John? Me and Julie were gonna come here and, you know..."

"Ah, Jesus, really!?" I got disgusted and weirded out, "You really have to tell that to a guy above legal age? You tryin to get me arrested?"

"Ha ha." He dryly laughed, "...So when are you gonna leave?"

"You never bothered to talk about it. How about sometime later?" I jokingly answered.

"Yeah, Sure...so, you wanna call Kev and hang out?"

"There's nothing I'd like more!" I agreed to hang out with them as we both walk outta the house.


	21. Departure (Final Chapter)

**Departure.**

* * *

Date: Classified

Time: Classified

Location: Classified Lake Area

Hero: Classified

* * *

"What the hell!?" I whispered to myself as I quietly took cover behind a tree log to get a good view of the dead military escort. "This ain't good..."

From where I hid, I saw some guy in a full futuristic black and red suit with a stupid black cape. Caucasian, very young-looking, had long black hair, his eyes had black schleras with bright red irises, save for the black pupils, scary shit.

"So...he managed to take you down, huh?" He said in a very smooth voice to someone apparently in the Black Hawk, which was nearby where the escort was taken down, with only him? That was...worrisome...

"See, told you they weren't good people! All you had to do was see for yourself! And it looks like the CLOG is back, along with that guy. Good..." He said in such a non-worrisome attitude.

I moved around a bit to get a good look at who he was talking to. When I moved a bit to the left, I finally managed to get a view of who, it was that girl the "Ben 10" handed to me to arrest. She was sitting down hancuffed on the backseats next to the head equipment the teen gave me. They did not tell me about this!

"What took you so long!?" I heard her ask all frustrated, "I could've killed him!"

"Yes, and we both know what happens when you try to kill someone with an Omnitrix, right?" AN Omnitrix?

"Fuck you." She talked back to him as the guy got into the Black Hawk.

"You still got anger in you...Perfect, they're gonna need it..."

I started to hear engine noises from the chopper, with the main and back rotors began spinning. From that point on, I couldn't hear any of the banter between the two, especially once the heli took off to a destination I couldn't even guess.

"Hey!...Hey!" My commander called for me from my radio. "Did it go alright? I couldn't hear anything, just explosion noises."

"No sir!" I answered nervously, "Some guy killed the entire escort! I was out of the transport place to scout out the outside area! I'm the only one standing!"

"Shit, this compromises the entire mission! Alright, sit tight! Chopper's on it's way!"

"There's one more thing, Commander!"

"What is it?"

"Should we tell the guy? Who stopped her in the first place?"

"No, sir, I'd rather not, at all. Do you understand, sir?"

"Yes sir..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

JOHN ADONIYAH, CLOG, and the OUTCAST OUTLAW WILL RETURN...

 **Man, did that take long? Well, to anyone that did read all the way to here, I give my upmost thanks! Now that this story's done, I can finally get to the other fanfic I've been working on, this time, with full force! And any review or constructive criticism of this story will help me in creating more of JOHN 21, and other fanfics! This is SLS SM here, Cheers!**


End file.
